Temptations
by ladyxa
Summary: Terrible at writing summaries, so I won't abuse you by trying. Post Plastic Beach, 2DxMurdoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, since I've had a little break (and I've finished all my schoolwork) I decided to start on a new story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

2D unpacked his last item of clothing, and examined the inside of the closet. A bit messy, but it would do. A little smile tugged at his lips. Finally they were all together again. He had missed Russel and Noodle so much. He wasn't pleased about Cyborg Noodle coming with them, though. Murdoc had said that he had put so much effort and work into her, he refused to let her be destroyed.

He promised Noodle that the robot was just that; a robot. Noodle was still pissed though, as was Russel.

2D shook his head. They were only in their new house for two days and Murdoc had managed to make everyone angry.

Oh well. All that mattered that they were a family again. A very strange family, maybe.. but still a family.

He went down to the kitchen, feeling hungry. He wondered if Russel had already stacked the fridge and cupboards with food; knowing Russel, he probably had.

Sure enough, Russel and Noodle were already there, eating.

"Done unpacking?" Noodle asked with a yawn.

2D smiled and nodded, feeling a bit tired himself. They had been traveling for ages, and had to get up early this morning to unpack everything.

"Where's Murdoc?" he asked, sitting down.

"He's also sorting out his stuff. He'll be down here in a minute," Russel said sleepily, while taking a bite from his sandwich.

2D started making his own sandwich, as they talked a little.

"Ugh, I'm off to bed," Noodle groaned when she was finished. "Wake me up next week."

They bade her goodnight, and the two of them talked for a while. Murdoc entered the kitchen a while later, looking exhausted and clearly in a bad mood.

He stomped to the fridge, throwing food out, obviously looking for something.

"Murdoc, I haven't bought any alcohol," Russel said without looking up.

Murdoc stopped his search abruptly.

"What! Fucking hell, lard arse, do I have to do everything myself?" Murdoc snapped, turning to leave the room again.

"Where are you going?" 2D asked quickly.

Murdoc didn't even turn. "What the fuck do you think, faceache," he snapped as he put on his jacket.

2D stood up. "I'll come with you!" he said eagerly, running to catch up with Murdoc, who was already leaving.

Murdoc threw him a glance, but didn't say anything as they stepped into the car.

They went and bought some liquor, beer, rum and cigarettes. Enough to keep Murdoc going for about two weeks, probably less.

On their way home they were silent. 2D kept trying to think of something to say, but everything he said Murdoc just ignored, or he shot him a deadly glare which caused 2D to shut up.

They arrived back home. Murdoc turned the engine off, and they sat in silence for a while in the dark.

"Muds.. Do you want to come to my room with me?" 2D then asked softly, putting his hand on Murdoc's.

Murdoc snatched his hand away from 2D's and glared at him. "Faceache, what we did in Plastic Beach was fun. But it was only because there was nothing else, alright? If there had been a bird there with us, I would have fucked her everyday instead of you. But there wasn't."

2D's hands clenched into fists and he stared right ahead of him, not replying.

"But now we're back with Noodle and Russel. We can't do this shit anymore. Fuck, do you want them to find out?" Murdoc asked angrily.

"No," 2D replied.

"Well then. Think before you start suggesting these things. We're not doing it ever again. What happened at Plastic Beach, stays at Plastic Beach," he added with a little smirk at his own wits.

2D didn't say anything. He was just staring off into the distance. It was unnerving Murdoc a little. He gave 2D a slap on the back of his head.

"Stop being so goddamn weird," he snapped, picked up all his stuff, then got out of the car.

2D rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly, blowing out air slowly.

He then got out of the car and went into the house. His tiredness had multiplied by a thousand, but he couldn't even think of going to bed. Instead, he went to the living room, curled up on the couch and switched on the tv.

That's how Noodle found him in the morning, lying on the couch, fast asleep, with the tv still switched on.

She sighed, and put some blankets over him, quietly going into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

"What's 2D doing sleeping on the couch?" Russel asked a while later, entering the kitchen. "And I thought you'd be sleeping in."

"Shh, keep it down. I don't know. And this is sleeping in for me," Noodle hissed.

Russel glanced at his watch. "It's only ten o'clock. You've been here for a good half hour before me. I will never understand you," he said, shaking his head.

Noodle rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up and eat your breakfast before the waffles get cold."

Russel wasted no time in doing exactly that, devouring his waffles while Noodle drank her tea.

Murdoc suddenly entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass. He filled it with water, not saying a word.

The other two looked at him suspiciously. Murdoc left the room with the water, still staying completely silent. But the little smirk that was tugging at his lips was enough to warn the other two.

They jumped up and rushed to the living room, but they were too late. Murdoc was just turning the glass upside down, the water pouring onto 2D's face.

2D jumped up, gasping and shouting, while Murdoc stood there grinning. Russel stomped over to Murdoc and shoved him away.

"Go play with your robot or something, you fucking dick. Leave 2D alone," he snapped.

"Wha.. what did you do that for?" 2D said, wiping the water from his face.

"That's what you get for hogging the couch, faceache. And you know what, Russ, I think I will go 'play with my robot.' She's fucking better company than all of you," Murdoc snarled.

He then caught Noodle's death stare.

"Not that she's any better than you, Noods. Of course not," he added hastily, then quickly rushed out of the room.

As he sat down on his bed, grasping a bottle of rum and kicking some of the wires attached to Cyborg Noodle away.

He thought about the strange thing that had just happened there. When he was standing above 2D, with the glass in his hand, staring down at 2D's face, he had actually been having second thoughts. What the fuck? And after that, it was even worse. When he was looking at 2D, scared and soaked, he should have been laughing his head off. Instead, he had been feeling the tiniest flicker of a weird emotion – guilt.

Satan, he was going soft. And for that idiot, too. It wasn't like the shagging on Plastic Beach had meant anything. Of course it hadn't.

It was just alcohol deprivation. That was it. After this bottle of rum, he would be back to normal again.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D was sitting in the living room, listening to music. Noodle and Russel were both out shopping, and he assumed Murdoc was in his room, drinking his guts out.

Well, at the moment, he was wrong. Murdoc came stumbling in, crashing down next to him on the couch. 2D turned his music off.

They didn't say anything for a moment. Then:

"Muds, it wasn't really nice of you to do that this morning," 2D said nervously.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him. "And?" he asked, uninterested.

2D sighed. "Never mind."

Something had been bothering him. What he and Murdoc had been having, was ended so abruptly. It didn't feel right. He needed.. closure, strangely enough. He decided to risk it.

He shifted closer to Murdoc.

"Muds?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" Murdoc asked absentmindedly.

"You.. I.. Can I have just one last kiss? Just one?" 2D then asked, turning red.

Murdoc turned to him slowly, his face an emotionless mask.

"Just one. I won't talk about it ever again," 2D added quickly.

Then Murdoc blew out a huge breath. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

Wordlessly, he put his hand on the back of 2D's head and roughly smashed their lips together.

Murdoc pushed his tongue firmly into 2D's mouth, and 2D let him, let Murdoc's oh so familiar tongue abuse his mouth.

Then it was done. Murdoc pulled away, stood up and left the room without another word.

2D just sat there, feeling strange, staring off into space.

**Yeaah, it's kind of short, but my first chapters are always short because I want to know what you guys think before I actually carry on the fic :) so thank you for reading, please review and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! And don't worry about it looking like Secrets, believe me, it won't. Enjoy.**

It was a week later, and momentarily Murdoc was amusing himself by throwing empty beer cans against Cyborg Noodle's head, causing her to twitch and produce a buzzing sound from time to time. He groaned. To be honest, he was fucking bored. It was twelve o'clock in the night, faceache and Russel were out, Noodle was in bed. He hadn't been in the mood to go out, which he now sorely regretted.

"Cyborg, go and get me more beer," he then said lazily.

Cyborg threw him a stony look and marched over to the mini fridge, taking out a can and raised her arm-

"Don't throw it!" Murdoc snarled hastily, and the robot handed it to him wordlessly.

As Murdoc opened his can and began slurping it, he noticed Cyborg still standing motionlessly by his bed, staring at him intently. It was making him nervous.

"Sod off! Go and charge," Murdoc snapped.

The robot obediently went to the small closet, stuck a few wires into open holes all over her arms, legs and back, and her eyes went blank as the battery started reloading.

Murdoc let out a huge sigh and examined Cyborg Noodle's body, thinking of how surprised he had been by the result when he'd just finished making her.

He had to admit to himself, even though it disgusted him, that before he and 2D had started playing around at Plastic Beach, he had thought of using Cyborg as an alternative to actual women. The only problem was that it looked exactly like Noodle, and he would never, ever in a million years have such thoughts about the guitar player. He shuddered.

He had been disgusted by himself for even considering it, and had trouble with looking 2D in the eye afterward, let alone Noodle, later on.

Noodle was like a little sister to him, albeit a scary, intimidating, aggressive, protective one.. Murdoc chuckled slightly. He couldn't have imagined her any different, nor would he have wanted her to be so.

Speaking of which, he was hearing footsteps down the stairs.

Maybe she was getting up for a midnight snack or something, he figured. He was bored and feeling rather hungry, so he decided to go and join her. Getting up, he opened his door and was about to go down the stairs when he heard voices talking. Female voices, along with Russel and 2D.

He froze, but then he realized both of the girls were probably with Russel. As if 2D could ever get a bird, he thought, snickering.

He wasn't really in the mood to go and meet the broads, so he locked himself back into his room, deciding to go out when everyone had left.

When it was finally quiet, he went down to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. He had finally whipped up some kind of sandwich and was just starting to eat it, when he heard commotion in the bathroom. Murdoc glanced up, listening to the crashing and banging noises, deciding they weren't from someone's violent bowels.

Curiously and mildly irritated, he put his sandwich down and stomped off to the bathroom, finding it unlocked.

"Noodle?" he called tentatively, just to be sure he wasn't making the mistake of his life. When he didn't hear a reply, he decided to risk it and opened the door.

To his surprise, a flushed and drunk looking 2D was standing there, opening cupboards and drawers, throwing things out as he was apparently searching for something.

"What the fuck are you doing, faceache?" Murdoc asked, bewildered.

2D rounded on Murdoc. "Muds! You haven't got any condoms on you, have you?" he asked.

Murdoc blinked at 2D.

"What d'you need them for?" he asked, his mind failing to connect the dots.

2D frowned at him.

"You.. you've got a bird here with you?" Murdoc asked slowly, anger filling his mind.

"Um, yeah?" 2D said. "Have you got a condom on you? Mine are all finished and I though I had left some in the bathroom but-"

He paused, digging into his pockets. "Hey! Never mind, I already found one," he giggled, making to leave the bathroom.

2D was stopped by Murdoc's hand against his neck.

"Murdoc? What are you doing? Let me go," 2D said breathlessly, still giggling a bit until Murdoc grasped his neck tightly and pushed his head back against the wall roughly.

"Murdoc, let go of me!" 2D said more louder as he realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Who the fuck said you could bring birds into this house and fuck them?" Murdoc spat, his face inches away from 2D's.

"What's wrong with that? We both used to do it all the time in Kong, you more than me," 2D said indignantly.

Murdoc glared at 2D, quickly searching for a valid reason in his brain. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of one. He squeezed his hand closer around 2D's neck, causing the singer to turn red and start choking.

"I didn't say you could start fucking around. This is my band, and the band members belong to me, and you don't do anything without my permission, you hear me?" Murdoc snarled.

"Oh really? We all belong to you, do we Murdoc?" a cold voice came from behind him.

He froze, and slowly turned around, plastering a big smile on his lips.

"Of course not, Noods. Why would you think that?" he said nervously.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Let 2D go," she said, rolling her eyes.

Murdoc glared at 2D, digging his nails into the singer's pale neck before letting him go.

2D quickly walked away.

"Fucking dick," he muttered, rubbing his neck, when he had past Noodle.

Murdoc tried to lunge for him, but Noodle quickly stepped in, stopping him.

"If you go anywhere near him, I will know. And you'll be sorry," Noodle warned, before walking away.

Murdoc growled, shaking with rage, but managed to make it to his room without breaking anything.

The rest of the night was spent trying to ignore the loud sounds coming from the rooms next to him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D threw the piece of paper with the girl's number on it in the bin, along with the promise that he'd keep in touch. Fuck that, he just wanted some mindless shagging with no strings attached.

Now that he had finally ushered her out, he went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen, everyone was already there, eating. Noodle and Russel were engaging in some conversation. 2D guessed Russel's girl had already left too, then.

He edged wearily around Murdoc, who was staring moodily at the table, not saying a word.

He sat as far away from him as possible.

"Good morning," he then said to the others.

Noodle and Russel greeted him as well. Murdoc didn't say a word, his gaze just turned darker.

"Wow, you had some rough girl last night, man," Russel chuckled bewilderingly, gesturing at his neck.

2D brought his hands to his neck, touching the tender skin, flinching.

"Those aren't hickeys," Noodle said darkly, glaring at Murdoc.

"What are they then?" Russel asked with a frown.

"Murdoc half strangled 2D last night," Noodle replied with a sour face.

"Wha.. again?" Russel exclaimed. "Muds, come on!"

"Oh, sod off, the lot of you! Stop acting like the dullard's fucking mother," Murdoc snapped.

"We have to, otherwise he wouldn't be alive for more than two seconds around you!" Noodle snapped.

"Well obviously, he would, because we spent fucking ages without your tender loving care!" Murdoc shot back.

"As if he got out of that in one piece. Look at all the fucking bruises and scratches he had!" Russel snapped.

2D's face turned scarlet. True, some of them were from beatings, but others were from rough nights together.

Murdoc glared at them. "It could have been worse."

"It could always be worse, Murdoc, until he falls into another coma and doesn't wake up this time!" Noodle said, exasperated as she put her plate in the sink.

"If only.." Murdoc said, rolling his eyes.

2D glanced up at him with a hurt look.

"He doesn't mean it, D," Russel assured him.

"Oh, but I do. I swear, one day he's going to piss me off so bad that I won't be able to control myself anymore and he'll be hooked up to tubes for the rest of his life – which won't be long."

Noodle turned around, crossing her arms. "And that's the day I lose control too, Murdoc," she hissed.

Murdoc flinched back, and Russel threw back his head and laughed. 2D didn't say anything, his thoughts drifting to last night.

It had been a pretty good shag, although it wasn't as good as he had expected it to be. He shrugged it off, though, deciding he would do better next time. Maybe even tonight. Except this time he'd make sure he'd know exactly where he'd left his condoms.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

2D was lying in his bed, listening to his music quietly. Noodle and Russel had left before he had woken up, and he was doing his best to go by unnoticed by Murdoc. He had been awake for about three hours, but he hadn't had any breakfast yet in fear of passing Murdoc. His stomach was growling.

Suddenly, his door slammed open. He jumped up with a yell to find Murdoc standing there with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"What the fuck, fa-*hic* faceache, are you in coma again?" Murdoc bellowed, stumbling to the bed.

2D quickly scrambled up.

"No," he answered drily.

"I-*hic* I've got a question to ask you," Murdoc said with a wild grin, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

2D crept away from him, his back leaning against the wall. "What is it?" he asked nervously.

Murdoc leaned in really close, and 2D scrunched up his nose from the alcohol on his breath.

"Who was better, eh?" he growled.

2D blinked, trying to process the question.

"Uhh, what?" he asked, confused and a little frightened.

Murdoc leaned in even closer. "Who was a better shag?"

2D jutted out his chin indignantly. "I'm not answering that!" he said rather boldly.

"Why not?" Murdoc asked angrily. "Admit it, I was much better than that stupid whore!"

"Muds, that's none of your business!" 2D replied, then flinched back when Murdoc raised his arm.

Murdoc's face spread into a huge smirk. "Embarrassed, eh? Oh well, not everyone can handle my amazing skills."

2D turned scarlet. "Murdoc, quiet. Noodle and Russel could be here any moment," he hissed nervously.

Murdoc waved this away. "They're out getting groceries, and you know how much food Russel buys. They'll be there for another few hours," he said reassuringly, patting 2D's shoulder.

2D sighed. "Muds, please go to your room. You're drunk," he said desperately.

"Aw, you don't want to spend some time with your good ma-*hic* mate Murdoc?" Murdoc cooed.

2D stared. "How much have you been _drinking_?"

Murdoc smirked. "C'mon, we can play video games or something, eh?"

2D looked at him wearily. "I don't really think you'll be able to play any video games in this state, Muds."

"So what. Please just come and do _something _with me mate, that sodding cyborg is creeping me out with her glowing eyes and shit and I'm bored out of my mind," Murdoc said desperately.

2D blinked. It wasn't often that Murdoc was bored. Usually, when he had nothing to do, he'd play his bass, or do some weird satanic stuff, or drink. Sometimes all at the same time. He certainly didn't come to 2D for company.

"Alright.." 2D said slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"You," Murdoc said huskily, then laughed at 2D's shocked expression. "Nah, don't worry love, I was just joking. Those days are over. Rum, rum's what I want to do."

"Muds, it's only one o'clock in the afternoon. I don't think I-" 2D was interrupted by Murdoc shoving the bottle against his lips, pouring the liquid into his throat.

2D flailed around, but it was no use as he was forced to swallow large amounts of rum. Murdoc finally pulled the bottle away and 2D coughed loudly, trying to catch his breath.

"Consider yourself lucky. That's the first and last time I'll share my booze with you straight from the bottle," Murdoc said, grinning as he took another gulp.

2D didn't say anything as he tried to stop the spinning feeling in his head. He hadn't eaten anything, and with so much being shoved down his throat he was started to feel the effects pathetically soon.

He groaned, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Come on, lightweight!" Murdoc laughed, pulling him up and they both staggered to the living room.

"Let's not sit here, Noodle and Russ will see us," 2D groaned, not necessarily wanting them to see him drunk first thing in the afternoon.

"Alright, let's go to my room," Murdoc suggested, taking 2D by the wrist and pulling him toward said room.

He pushed 2D down on the bed, and tripped over a few of Cyborg Noodle's wires while he went to get more rum.

When he got back, he plopped down on the bed next to 2D, and handed him a bottle. 2D looked at it, then sighed and shrugged, taking a gulp.

"If I'm going to be drunk, I might as well do it properly," he muttered, his cheeks flushing red.

"That's the spirit!" Murdoc bellowed with a laugh, as he downed more of the alcohol.

"Wh-where's Cyborg?" 2D asked curiously, trying to focus his eyes into seeing only one Murdoc.

"The fuck should I know. I told her to sod off," Murdoc shrugged, leaning back against the pillow.

"I thought you said she was better company than us?" 2D asked confused.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I was lying, you dullard. I thought you'd have figured that by now since you're the one who's been with us 24/7 on Plastic Beach," he hiccuped.

2D was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah," he then said sheepishly.

Murdoc raised his hand to give 2D a slap on the head for his stupidity, and 2D started to flinch back, albeit a little late due to the alcohol. Murdoc's hand did land on his head, but not harshly. Instead, 2D felt fingers weave themselves through his soft, blue hair.

"I've always loved your hair," Murdoc said with a chuckle, edging closer.

"Then.." 2D paused, taking a gulp of the rum. "Then why do you always try to pull it out when we're having sex?" he giggled.

"I don't do that on purpose!" Murdoc said indignantly. "I need some kind of outlet, though, don't I?" he then added with a snigger.

"Yeah, but it's still kind of painful," 2D said, rubbing his head ruefully as he thought back.

Murdoc curled his fingers in 2D's hair and pulled his head forward. "You can't tell me you didn't like it, though," he growled, smirking.

2D started giggling despite himself, turning even more red than he already was.

"We don't need to worry 'bout that anymore, though," he then managed to say.

Murdoc let his long tongue brush over 2D's lips. "That's very true," he said with a smirk.

2D licked his lips, mesmerized by Murdoc's tongue still lolling out of his mouth a little. Murdoc chuckled evilly, flicking his tongue against the corner of 2D's mouth, making him shiver.

"Although I seem to have forgotten why not," Murdoc said huskily, leaning more forward.

2D didn't reply, he couldn't remember himself right now, and to be honest he didn't give a fuck.

He swallowed, and was just about to close the distance between his and Murdoc's lips when the front door slammed.

They looked at each other ruefully.

"Oh yeah. That's why," Murdoc muttered, not moving away.

"2D?" Noodle called from downstairs. "Murdoc if you have done anything I swear to God!"

2D blinked, having been somewhat pulled away from his alcoholic daze by the sound of Noodle's voice. He cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled away.

Murdoc looked away from, keeping his gaze intently on the bottle of rum he was currently drinking from.

"I'd better go and tell them I'm alright," 2D said awkwardly, swaying a little as he stood up.

2D lost his balance and placed his hand on Murdoc's shoulder. The two glanced at each other, then 2D quickly pulled away.

Determined not to glance backwards, 2D stumbled out of the room.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D gave up. No matter how hard he tried, how many sheep he counted, how much he tossed and turned – he just couldn't sleep.

The afternoon's events still haunted his mind, and how close he had been to actually giving in. He was so stupid. What if Noodle and Russel had entered a little more quietly, and gone up the stairs to see how Murdoc was doing? They'd have opened the door and seen – yikes. 2D shuddered at the thought.

A loud shout made 2D jump up, getting the fright of his life.

He jumped out of bed, and raced to Murdoc's room, throwing open the door.

Murdoc was standing in the far end of his room, holding a lamp as a weapon. Cyborg Noodle was standing a few feet away from him, just staring at him.

"Muds! What is it!" 2D asked frantically.

"That bloody robot just tried to strangle me in my sleep!" Murdoc yelled as Noodle and Russel appeared at 2D's side.

"What? What are you talking about?" Noodle asked loudly.

"I was sleeping, and then I woke up to find her soddin' fingers around my neck! I think I've got fucking bruises, Satan," Murdoc snarled, prodding his neck and wincing.

"Well.. now you know how 2D feels," Russel said sheepishly.

Murdoc shot him a death glare.

"Well, Murdoc, it's your creation, so it's probably your fault in some way it malfunctioned. But I don't doubt you'll be able to fix it," Noodle said with a smile, relishing the fact that Murdoc's copy of her was turning against him.

"How the fuck can you be laughing about this! I almost bloody _died_!" Murdoc yelled.

Noodle and Russel were sure he was overreacting, used to Murdoc's stories.

"Almost, but not quite. Goodnight, Murdoc," Noodle said with a sweet smile.

Russel chuckled and followed her out of the room.

"Cyborg, get the fuck back to your cupboard!" Murdoc snarled.

After a few moments, the robot obeyed, and Murdoc ran to the cupboard and locked it.

"I swear, that thing was trying to fucking strangle me!" he insisted to 2D.

"I believe you, Muds," 2D said quietly.

Murdoc paused. He hadn't expected that. "Well.. good," he said, surprised.

A moment of silence passed.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed or something?" Murdoc then asked.

2D sighed. "I can't sleep."

Murdoc glanced at the cupboard, which was only a few feet away from his bed.

"I ain't sleeping here for the next few days, either. Fancy going for a smoke?" he suggested.

2D shrugged. "Sure, why not."

They went out to the balcony, lighting their cigarettes and blowing the smoke out into the cold night air.

"I swear, something fishy's going on with that robot," Murdoc muttered.

2D didn't reply. What did he know?

"If you don't want to sleep in your room, where are you going to sleep?" 2D then asked. "Surely not in the living room? You'll be woken at the crack of dawn by Noodle. Or by someone pouring water on your head," he added, muttering.

Murdoc shot him a glance at those last words. "I don't know. Maybe I'll sleep in the hallway or something."

"You could always sleep in my room," 2D suggested, not looking at Murdoc.

Murdoc stayed silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, I think I might do just that. At least until I've figured out what's wrong with Cyborg. Thanks, mate," Murdoc said, patting 2D on the arm.

2D wasn't sure if he wanted Murdoc to figure out what was wrong with the robot.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah," he muttered, not looking away from his TV.

Noodle gingerly opened the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked brightly.

"Just looking through Cyborg's memory drive to see if I can find anything weird.." Murdoc said, glancing up at Noodle.

"Mind if I join you? 2D's asleep and Russel's out," she asked.

Murdoc patted the place next to him on the ground. "Sure, Noods."

She sat down next to him. "Where's Cyborg, anyway?"

"She's in the closet, half dead because I took this shit out," Murdoc said absentmindedly, pressing buttons on the remote.

Noodle looked at the big TV, showing different kinds of images.

"Look, wait. I can play whole clips of what she's recently seen," Murdoc muttered, pressing different buttons on the remote while staring intently at the TV.

"Here!" he then said triumphantly, as something started playing on the screen.

Noodle looked on, interested as a scene of her and 2D gaming was played. It really was weird to imagine these scenes were coming straight from that weird robot's head.

Murdoc pressed a button, and it went on to another scene of Murdoc throwing beer cans toward the screen, or in other words, Cyborg's head. Noodle chuckled.

A scene of 2D eating breakfast, Russel cooking, just ordinary, daily things. What creeped Noodle out though was that Cyborg had been watching them all without any of them noticing.

Another scene of Murdoc snapping at Cyborg, 2D brushing his teeth.. then something else came on screen.

It was blurry and part of the screen was black, as if there was something in front of Cyborg's eyes. Eventually Noodle could make out more of what was happening. Her eyes widened. There was a shock of blue hair right in front of the vague outline of Murdoc's face. There were some muffled sounds and giggles, and their heads drew nearer to each other, a few growled words were heard – and Murdoc switched the TV off.

"Murdoc, what was that?" Noodle asked with wide eyes.

"It was nothing, nothing at all!" Murdoc said hastily.

"God damn it, I didn't even know Cyborg had been in that fucking closet.." he muttered to himself as he jumped up to the closet where a lifeless Cyborg Noodle was currently staying.

"Murdoc, what _was_ that?" Noodle insisted, standing up and following him.

"Nothing, Noodle! It was nothing. Why don't you go play your guitar or something," Murdoc snapped.

Noodle gave him a long, hard stare. "Fine," she then said very quietly, and left without another word.

After she'd left, Murdoc ran his hands through his hair and groaned. Shit, shit, SHIT. He was so grateful Cyborg had been looking on through the slit of the closet doors, and nothing was too clear.

He fixed Cyborg, waking her up.

"Cyborg, what the FUCK were you doing watching me and 2D the other day?" Murdoc hissed, wanting to sound aggressive but not wanting to speak too loudly.

Cyborg cocked her head, not saying a word.

"What the fuck is up with you these days, you bloody useless robot! I should have left you to rust on Plastic Beach!" Murdoc spat, slapping her on the head. He hurt his hand on the rock hard surface, and he waved it about, cursing.

"Whatever, just DON'T fucking look on when we're.. when.. when we're together!" Murdoc snapped, and turned around.

He was stopped by Cyborg's ice cold, incredibly strong fingers grasping his wrist. He jerked back around, shocked that she would touch him.

Her expression made the snarls dry up in his throat, though. She had a weird smirk on her face and her eyes were glowing bright.

"Cyborg? Let me the fuck go," Murdoc tried to snap, but the words sounded nervous and pathetic.

Cyborg just tightened her grip on Murdoc's wrist and her head twitched, making buzzing sounds. Murdoc swore he could see sparks fly from her eyes.

Murdoc tried pulling away, but Cyborg just held on tighter and pulled him toward her.

The grip on his wrist was getting really painful now, and he tried punching her in the face but she stopped him with her other hand. Then suddenly, her whole head twitched to the side and sparks flew everywhere, and she went lip, chin resting on her chest, hands now lifeless. Murdoc felt the grip on his wrist slacken and the hand slipped off, resting at her side.

He took a step backwards and stared at the robot for a moment, making sure it wasn't suddenly going to jump back to life or something. After he was convinced nothing would happen, he quickly stuffed her into the closet, locking the door firmly, and moving a cupboard in front of it.

When Murdoc finally felt safe, he dropped down on his bed.

What the _fuck_ was that?

He took a deep, steadying breath, and tried to figure out what had just happened.

Murdoc groaned. He'd really have to figure out what was wrong with that thing, he had put too much work and effort into it to just destroy it.

"Murdoc?" he suddenly heard outside his door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Noodle," he called out, examining his wrist.

Bruises were blooming from where Cyborg had gripped him.

"Fine.." he repeated quietly, thinking hard.

He had to talk to 2D.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"2D, stop acting like a fucking child and eat your food," Murdoc snapped as 2D was drawing shapes in his mashed potato with his fork.

He was desperate to get a moment alone with him so he could ask him about what he knew about Cyborg.

"Sorry," 2D said sheepishly, and scooped the food into his mouth.

"Guys, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Russel suggested.

"No!" Murdoc snapped.

"Yeah!" 2D said at the same time.

"Oh come on, Murdoc, stop being such a sour old man and come and watch a movie with us!" Noodle joked.

Murdoc threw her a glare at the 'old man' part.

"No, I have something I need to talk about with 2D," Murdoc insisted.

Noodle glanced at him.

"Aww, but Muds, I really want to watch a movie! Please?" 2D asked, looking up at him with huge black puppy dog eyes.

Murdoc grit his teeth, he hated when 2D put on that face.

"Fine," he growled. "But right after that we're going up."

"Sure!" 2D beamed, and they finished their dinner, and went to the living room.

Russel chose some kind of horror, and they all sat on the couch comfortably. Murdoc couldn't concentrate on the movie, though, and sat waiting impatiently for it to finish.

As soon as it did, Murdoc grabbed 2D's wrist and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

Russel and Noodle looked at each other, confused.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Russel asked.

Noodle shrugged, although she had a fair hunch.

Russel glared at her. "You do know! Jesus Christ, I'm always the only one who doesn't know anything in this house!" he exclaimed.

Noodle looked at her hands guiltily. "That's not true, Russ. I don't know much more than you."

"Oh, come on Noods! You _always_ know more than me! I'm sick and tired of being the one who's always being left out of things," Russel said angrily.

"Russel, there are a lot of things going on that we both don't know about," Noodle said quietly.

"Whatever, Noodle. I'm going to bed," Russel said, shrugging, and left.

Noodle sat there, fighting a silent war inside her head. Telling Russel what she'd seen would mean betraying Murdoc's trust, and not telling Russel would mean he would stay angry with her.

She knew Russel was right, though. Usually when something was going on, he was the last to know. She could understand why it made him frustrated.

She decided she was going to go up to his room and have a good talk with him to straighten things out.

On her way to his room, she heard Murdoc and 2D talk loudly in 2D's room. She paused at the door, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why the fuck didn't you _tell _me?" she heard Murdoc hiss.

"I'm sorry, Muds! I thought you told her to do it! You were mad at me at the time and.." 2D trailed off.

"God damn it, 2D. I wondered where they were coming from! Satan I'm going to fucking blow up that robot.." Murdoc snarled.

Noodle heard movement in the room, and decided she had better go. She quickly and quietly went to Russel's room, knocking on the door.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where else?" Murdoc snapped, turning 2D around.

2D raised his shirt to show his side, revealing a huge, albeit healing, bruise.

"Shit, I thought that was me.." Murdoc muttered, touching it lightly.

2D shook his head. "Nope. She punched me, it hurt quite a lot."

Murdoc stared at 2D. "How the fuck can you be so casual about this? My fucking robot has been beating you up right under my nose!" he snapped.

2D shrugged. "I'm used to your beatings, and I just thought she was acting on your orders. She hasn't been doing it since we've been here, though."

Murdoc shook his head. "You're a fucking idiot. Why would I make someone else beat you up when I'm best at it myself?"

2D looked at his feet. "Sorry, Muds."

Murdoc sighed. "Ah, don't apologize, Stuart. That's it though, Cyborg's going out."

2D nodded his agreement. "She's really creepy, Muds."

"Do any of the bruises still hurt?" Murdoc asked.

2D shook his head. "Not anymore. They did a few days ago, though."

Murdoc gave an exasperated groan. "You'd think you'd know better by now, Satan. Let's just go to bed."

"Alright," 2D said brightly.

It just made Murdoc more angry to see 2D act so normal when he was covered in bruises, especially since they weren't inflicted by him.

He though about giving 2D a punch, but at the last moment decided against it, since 2D was letting him sleep in his room and all that.

About that, 2D offered his bed to Murdoc, saying he could sleep on the mattress on the floor. Murdoc had given him a slap on the back of his head for that.

2D didn't really know what he'd done wrong, but he didn't say another word as he crawled into bed and switched the lights off.

It wasn't until he realized how cold it was in the room that he heard Murdoc shivering. The heating was off, and there was a draft on the floor, he remembered.

"Muds," he whispered.

Murdoc ignored him.

"Muds!" he hissed more loudly.

"What?" Murdoc snapped quietly.

"Are you cold?"

"No!"

A pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

Murdoc paused. "Fuck you," he then muttered, and climbed into bed with 2D.

2D gave a little smirk and pulled the blankets up high, his body automatically wrapping itself around Murdoc's.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Murdoc woke up with his arms around the singer, chin resting on his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed and nuzzled his face into the butterscotch scented hair, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

They had often woken up like this, and Murdoc had to admit he enjoyed it. Sometimes 2D would be curled up in his arms so the singer's face would be pressed into his chest, and Murdoc would enjoy the soft feel of 2D's lips against his body.

Or if their faces were close to each other, he would lay his forehead against 2D's.

He liked these moments, quiet, peaceful, nice moments where he could just be close to someone. It wasn't like it mattered who it was, but 2D just happened to be the only one he didn't immediately kick out of bed when he was done.

He didn't like the direction his train of thoughts was going, and he pulled himself away before 2D woke up. He lay with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

After a while, he felt 2D shift and groan beside him.

"Goodmorning, Muds," he said hoarsely.

"Yeah," Murdoc muttered.

2D turned to him with a sleepy grin. "Told you you'd be nice and warm here," he said smugly.

Murdoc tweaked his chin. "Shut the fuck up, faceache."

2D just giggled and closed his eyes again, resting his head on his arms. It looked as if he was about to fall asleep again, so Murdoc poked him on the forehead.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake," 2D muttered.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Murdoc said, and heaved himself out of bed.

2D followed him, swaying slightly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. They went down the stairs and joined the others in breakfast.

"Since when do you two come down at the same time?" Russel asked, frowning.

"Since you're fat," Murdoc snapped, grabbing some bread.

Russel opened his mouth to retort, but Noodle put her hand on his arm. He glanced at her and closed his mouth again.

Murdoc and 2D didn't notice anything though, Murdoc being engrossed in his own thoughts and 2D was as always in his own little world.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Noodle asked while taking a bite from her toast.

"I don't know what I'm going to do during the day. I want to go out tonight, though. Russ, want to come with me?" 2D asked.

"Actually, D, I don't feel so well. I'll be staying home tonight, sorry," Russel replied.

2D frowned. "Oh. That's okay."

2D felt Murdoc's glare on him when he was about to eat.

"What?" he asked.

Murdoc didn't say anything, his glare just turned darker.

"Muds, what is it?" 2D asked nervously.

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO FUCKING ASK ME IF I CAN COME?" Murdoc then yelled.

Everyone flinched.

"Well.. I thought you want to do your own thing in the evenings, not go out with me," 2D said confused.

"Why the fuck would you think that?" Murdoc snapped.

"You always say how annoying and boring I am so how should I know.." 2D muttered, staring at his plate.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "You're such a poof," he growled.

"And you're a dick," Russel butted in.

"And you're a fat ass," Murdoc grinned.

"Fuck, Murdoc I am going to fucking break your nose another ten times if you don't shut the fuck up," Russel snapped.

"Oh, shut up, all of you. I'll stay home with Russ and you two can go out," Noodle sighed.

"Who says I want to go out with the dullard," Murdoc then snapped.

"But you just-" Russel began frustrated.

"But I-" 2D interrupted him.

"Murdoc, for crying-" Noodle started.

"Oh, alright! Since you're all insisting.. Satan," Murdoc said with a smirk.

"You're fucking ridiculous, bro," Russel muttered.

"Well since you aren't doing anything right now, want to come and play video games with me 2D?" Noodle asked.

2D got up, putting his plate in the sink. "Sure, Noods."

They went to the living room and set everything up.

They started gaming, and Noodle was easily beating 2D's ass, but he didn't mind. When she had killed his character for the third time, she put the game on pause and set the console aside.

She glanced around, making sure there was no one there.

"2D, has anyone been hurting you lately?" she then asked quietly.

2D opened his mouth.

"Except Murdoc," she interrupted him.

He closed his mouth again, and frowned slightly.

"Why?" he asked wearily.

"Just wondering," Noodle said vaguely.

There was a long silence. Then:

"No, Noods. Not at all."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D stared at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair up a little. He thought back to his conversation with Noodle. He hadn't been lying at all, no on had been hurting him lately. It was at Plastic Beach that someone had been hurting him, and she really didn't need to worry about that.

He took a deep breath, a little anxious for his night out with Murdoc. This was the first time they were going out since before Plastic Beach, and he wondered what it would be like with what has been happening between them.

"Hurry the fuck up, you fucking girl!" Murdoc snapped from the living room.

"I'm coming!" 2D called, and with a last shake of his hair went down to the living room, pulling on his jacket.

Murdoc was already done, waiting for him with an impatient look on his face.

"Finally!" he growled, jumping up.

They bid goodbye to Russel and Noodle, then left the house. Murdoc drove them to a well known pub, and a few minutes later they were inside with drinks and girls around them.

"You're a celebrity, right? So that means you're rich," one of the girls cooed to Murdoc, trailing her hand down his chest.

Murdoc smirked at her. "I'm not just rich, love. I'm _fucking_ rich. I bloody bathe in money. You can join me if you like."

The girls tittered and giggled, and Murdoc drank it all in.

2D was getting his fair piece of attention himself. With three girls wrapped around him, he was looking a bit flushed and he was talking quietly to them.

When Murdoc glanced over to the dullard, he felt a pang of anger in his chest. He quickly shook it away though, forcing himself to focus on the girls.

One thing came after another and soon they were kissing, Murdoc was switching from one girl to the next as 2D was receiving hickeys and kisses all along his neck from the girls.

Suddenly, Murdoc stopped. The girls looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong, honey?" one of them asked.

Murdoc didn't answer, he just looked right at 2D, who hadn't noticed anything.

"2D," he then said loudly and clearly.

2D looked at him, and they held each others eyes for a long time. Then they both stood up simultaneously, making some of the girls exclaim.

"Where are you going?" one of them called after them, but the two ignored the girls.

They rushed outside, and Murdoc pulled 2D into a dark alley, out of sight of the others. He pushed him against the wall, and brought his face close to the singer's.

"Suddenly, I wasn't in the mood for the birds anymore," Murdoc growled, putting his hands on either side of 2D's head.

"Yeah, me neither," 2D panted, and didn't get the chance to say another word because Murdoc had captured his lips.

The two kissed frantically, Murdoc picking 2D up and pushing him more into the wall as 2D wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist. Murdoc's tongue entered 2D's mouth, and 2D let out a small groan of pleasure to have that tongue in his mouth again.

Murdoc could hardly contain a growl himself as 2D's fingers brushed through his hair, pulling him toward him even tighter instead.

Suddenly, they heard a loud ringing. Murdoc groaned in exasperation. 2D broke away slightly.

"2D, just leave it," Murdoc growled, trying to pull 2D's head back.

"No, what if it's Noodle? What if Russel's in the hospital or something?" 2D said, panicking.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, and let 2D pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said nervously.

His face didn't lose the stricken look like Murdoc had expected it to. Instead, 2D looked even more shocked. Murdoc let 2D go.

"What is it?" he said urgently.

"We have to go home. Now," 2D said with a gulp.

Murdoc didn't waste any time in grasping 2D's wrist and pulling him to the car. They sped off to the house, and Murdoc didn't even bother trying to ask what was wrong. He would find out soon enough, anyway.

As soon as they arrived, they jumped out of the car and raced inside. They stepped into the living room, and gasped in shock.

Cyborg Noodle was standing over Russel, a huge machine gun sticking out of the palm of her hand.

She had black oil dripping down the sides of her head, and her eyes were glowing bright. She looked up sharply when they entered, splattering everything with oil.

"Cyborg.. put that gun away," Murdoc said slowly.

The robot didn't react.

"Where's Noodle?" 2D hissed to Russel.

"Upstairs. Cyborg locked her in the room," Russel hissed back.

"Cyborg! I fucking said put the gun away!" Murdoc said more aggressive this time.

Finally, Cyborg moved. But she didn't put the gun away. Instead, she pointed it right at Murdoc. His eyes widened and 2D let out a little scream.

"Cy..Cyborg," Murdoc said nervously. "Don't be stupid, now."

Cyborg just cocked her head.

Murdoc started to back away slowly, trying to get to the hallway. Cyborg just followed him step by step.

Suddenly, they heard a shout and Cyborg Noodle's head flew right off, landing in front of 2D.

Noodle stood behind the spasming and buzzing body of Cyborg Noodle, which was still standing upright. Noodle gave it another kick and it fell to the ground, completely limp.

"You and your stupid robot, Murdoc," Noodle growled.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue, bro!- especially for Joe :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

They all stood around the headless body, with Murdoc holding the head.

"This is giving me the creeps," Noodle said with a shudder, not enjoying seeing a duplicate of her body lying there headless.

"You're the one who killed it," Russel remarked.

Murdoc was just staring at the head with a look of disbelief and anger.

"All my hard work.." he growled.

"Aw, cheer up, Muds. She wasn't really doing anything here anyway," Russel said brightly, happy to see the robot gone.

2D cowered behind Murdoc, peeking nervously at the limp body.

"Can we leave now?" he whimpered.

"What are we going to do with it?" Noodle asked.

"Hey, can I use it for my taxidermy?" Russel asked suddenly.

Everyone stared at him.

"You're a fucking freak," Murdoc said solemnly.

"Fuck you, man. So can I?" Russel said.

Murdoc growled and threw the head on the ground. "Fine, what ever, it's ruined anyway."

"What was wrong with it? It didn't act like this on Plastic Beach," 2D said nervously.

Murdoc shrugged. "I don't know, she just malfunctioned. Maybe from lack of using her weapons or something, whatever. Bloody useless piece of metal."

They were silent for a few more moments, staring at the body. Then Russel crouched down and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Watch it, you might get some electric shocks," Murdoc suddenly realized.

Russel held it away from himself, and started walking to his room.

"And people say I'm strange," Murdoc muttered, shaking his head.

"I thought you were locked in your room, Noods?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, but I kicked the door open. We'll have to fix that.." Noodle said.

"Wait. I locked her in the cupboard. How the fuck did she..?" Murdoc trailed off, then made a mad dash up the stairs.

Noodle and 2D glanced at each other, then followed Murdoc to his room. They gasped when they reached the open door.

Murdoc was standing in the middle of a completely trashed room. TV broken, lying on the ground. Everything thrown around, black oil smeared across the walls. Papers lying everywhere, pillows ripped to shreds. Thankfully his mattress was in 2D's room.

"That was one disturbed robot," Noodle muttered in awe.

2D and Noodle both edged away in fear of Murdoc's outburst. Sure enough, not three seconds later Murdoc was shouting and yelling.

"MY FUCKING ROOM! MY WHOLE FUCKING ROOM IS FUCKING DESTROYED! THAT COCKSUCKING, GOOD FOR NOTHING DAMNED ROBOT TRASHED MY WHOLE ROOM, EVEN MY FUCKING TV'S BROKEN GOD DAMN IT.."

This went on for a while. When Murdoc's back was turned, Noodle nudged 2D.

"Come on, let's go before he starts taking it out on us," she whispered.

"No, I'll stay. You go," 2D whispered back.

Noodle glanced at Murdoc who was throwing stuff around himself now.

"Don't worry," 2D insisted.

Noodle sighed. "Alright. Good night, 2D."

With those words she left.

2D wearily stepped inside the room. "Muds?" he asked slowly.

Murdoc turned around to him, his eyes seeming red with anger. "What the fuck do you want, you brainless idiot?" he snarled.

2D flinched back a little. "I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry, because I'll let you stay in my room for as long as you want," he then said quietly.

Murdoc let out a loud growl and slapped 2D on the temple.

"I don't want to fucking stay in your room, I want to stay in my own room! I don't want to spend fucking days staying in the same room as you!" he snapped, giving 2D a punch on the jaw.

All the anger seemed to burst out of Murdoc. He grabbed 2D's hair, pushing him roughly against the wall as he kneed him in the stomach numerous times, causing 2D to whimper. Then he gave him another punch on the jaw, and pushed him down on the ground. He started kicking 2D's sides, making 2D shudder and sob.

Murdoc's whole mind was consumed with rage, rage about that fucking robot, his room, stupid Russel with his taxidermy, Noodle with her threats.. and this fucking dullard who always seemed to be able to cheer everyone up with his dumb grin, and who had a knack for saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

Murdoc looked down at 2D's face, which was covered by his arms in fear of any more blows.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his face was covered in blooming bruises.

What the fuck was he doing?

Murdoc stopped kicking, and dropped to his knees. 2D didn't look up, still afraid. He flinched when Murdoc touched him again, but Murdoc ignored this and pulled 2D onto his lap, cradling him.

2D removed his arms from his face, confused, and Murdoc leaned his forehead against his, 2D's whimpering breaths warm against his face.

He stroked 2D's face slowly, holding him tight and planting soft kisses all over his face until 2D's breaths finally calmed and he wasn't shaking anymore.

Even then, he kept on holding 2D and 2D was now holding him, too, as Murdoc continued giving him kisses.

Murdoc gave 2D kisses along his cheekbone, on his nose, along his jawline. He paused when he reached the corner of 2D's mouth.

Slowly, he pressed his lips against 2D's. 2D responded after a second or two, deepening the kiss. 2D felt a shiver run along his spine.

This was different than all the other times they had kissed. He couldn't explain why.

He reached his hand up to the back of Murdoc's neck, pushing him even closer. Murdoc's tongue gently flicked at the seam of 2D's lips, asking for entrance. 2D opened his mouth a little, sucking on Murdoc's tongue before letting him enter 2D's mouth completely.

Their tongues brushed and ran along each other, still going slowly, passionately.

Then Murdoc started going faster, and 2D could actually feel the bassist's heart beat rapidly against his own chest. He wasn't sure his pulse was completely healthy, either.

Their tongues started moving faster, and Murdoc let out a small growl from the back of his throat as 2D sat up and pushed himself forward against Murdoc, not breaking the kiss one second. Murdoc trailed his fingers along 2D's neck, his collarbone, his chest. 2D couldn't stop shivering and let out a little whimper into Murdoc's mouth. He threaded his fingers through the bassist's thick, black hair, tugging on it a little as Murdoc trailed his fingers down 2D's stomach.

2D's hands went from Murdoc's hair to his back, slowly sliding his hands downwards. Murdoc gave a groan and his nails dug into 2D's stomach for a moment.

Then he let out a fierce growl, and pulled 2D's trousers and underwear down. 2D gasped into Murdoc's mouth as the latter ran his fingers along 2D's member, making him jolt forward. Murdoc wrapped his hand around 2D's member, and started moving up and down agonizingly slow.

2D gave a frustrated moan and thrust his hips forward, trying to make Murdoc go faster. Murdoc chuckled slightly and started going faster, and 2D had to break away from the kiss for a desperate gulp of air before quickly being claimed by Murdoc's lips again.

His face was red, sweat dripping down his forehead as Murdoc kept going faster.

Finally, 2D gave a high pitched moan in Murdoc's mouth that lasted for a while, arching up into Murdoc's hand as he came. Murdoc went on kissing him as 2D was still shaking from the aftershock.

Finally, they broke apart. They stared at each other for a while, panting, heads close to each other.

"We could do this," Murdoc then whispered.

"We could do this without anyone noticing. It wouldn't be so hard."

2D stared up at him and touched his cheek.

"It would be just like Plastic Beach," Murdoc then whispered, stroking 2D's face.

2D felt a pang in his chest. He ignored it, and nodded.

"Yeah," he panted. "Yeah, we could."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc awoke early the following morning. 2D was still fast asleep, curled into him as usual. Murdoc gently pulled himself away. He took one look at his clothes, and pulled off his shirt, going to the bathroom to rinse it.

He locked the door and looked in the mirror. His lips were a bit swollen from the continuous kissing last night, but luckily there wasn't any other sign on his face that told what he'd been doing. They had been so busy kissing they hadn't even left any hickeys.

He rinsed off the shirt as well as he could, then splashed some water in his face and went back to his room. He gently put some blankets over 2D, and went to the balcony to smoke a desperately needed cigarette.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc and 2D lay in 2D's bed, still panting a little. Murdoc pulled his arm away from under 2D, shifting slightly away.

"Aw come on, Muds. I'm cold," 2D wailed softly.

"Then you should have fixed that heating. Suck it up," Murdoc snapped.

2D pouted and turned away from him. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them being able to sleep.

"What time is it, faceache?" Murdoc then asked.

2D glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Three o'clock. He kept his mouth shut, pretending to be asleep.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "2D, whatever happens, please never become an actor."

2D pouted even more, still not answering.

Murdoc sighed. "Don't be like that. Come on, you can come here if you want."

"No. Now I don't want to," 2D muttered.

"2D, for fuck's sake," Murdoc growled.

Still no reaction.

Murdoc then roughly pulled 2D toward him, wrapping his arm around him tightly, making escape impossible.

"Muds, let me go," 2D squeaked halfheartedly.

"Nope," Murdoc said with a grin, forcing 2D to snuggle into him.

2D succumbed, and let Murdoc hold him tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

The following morning 2D awoke to the delicious scent of pancakes. He jolted forward, accidentally throwing Murdoc roughly off him. The latter growled sharply and turned over.

"Muds!" 2D shook Murdoc's shoulders. "Wake up, we're having pancakes!"

Murdoc snarled and pulled his pillow over his head. "Fuck off, dentface," came his muffled snap.

"Muds, come on! Get up!" 2D started jumping up and down on the bed, nudging Murdoc with each jump.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Murdoc then screamed, throwing the pillow off his head. "Fine, I'll come and eat your sodding pancakes with you! Satan!"

2D gave a giggle when he was sure Murdoc wouldn't hit him, and jumped out of bed, tugging at Murdoc's wrist.

Murdoc followed grudgingly, stumbling down the stairs as 2D tugged him along. Right before they got the kitchen door, Murdoc stopped.

2D kept on walking, and almost pulled Murdoc's arm out of its socket. Murdoc jerked back.

"Muds, what is it?" 2D asked confused.

"Shut it!" Murdoc hissed, pulling 2D toward him.

2D's face went from confused to flushed as he realized what Murdoc was going to do. The bassist pulled the singer into a kiss, pulling him closer.

2D broke away. "Muds, Noodle and Russel are in the kitchen!" he whispered.

"Which makes it so much more exciting," Murdoc growled with a smirk that made 2D shiver.

He pulled him back into a short, but deep kiss, then shoved him away and walked to the kitchen with a grin.

"Good morning guys," 2D said with a smile as he entered the kitchen after Murdoc.

Noodle frowned at him, looking concerned. "Are you feeling alright, 2D? You look like you have a fever. Come, let me check."

"No, I'm fine, Noods! Pass me the maple syrup, please," 2D said hastily as he sat down.

"What do you guys think of going to the beach today?" Russel asked.

Murdoc glared at him. "Does it look like fucking beach weather to you, fat arse?"

"Man, can't you say one friendly sentence? Anyway, we could go for a walk or something. I don't want to stay inside all day," Russel said.

"I think it's a good idea," 2D said brightly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "As you do, you dullard. Well, count me out."

"Murdoc, seriously. Come out with us. It'll be fun," Noodle insisted.

"No way. You think I'm eighty years old, that for fun I go out for walks on the beach?" Murdoc snapped.

Russel and Noodle glared at him. 2D looked at him with his huge black puppy dog eyes, making Murdoc cringed and look away sharply.

"Muds.." 2D started, cooing.

Murdoc shook his head vigorously. "Shut it."

"Muds.. pleaaaase?" 2D went on cooing.

"Shut it!" Murdoc snapped.

"Aw, Murdoc, look at that face. How could you say no to that?" Russel smirked.

"I ain't looking," Murdoc snarled.

"Murdoc, come on," Noodle was laughing.

Murdoc made the mistake of glancing in 2D's general direction. His bottom lip was trembling and he was looking up at Murdoc through his hair.

"Fuck!" Murdoc yelled. "Fine, I'll come! But only because I've got nothing better to do, not because of that ugly idiot. Like I care if he wants me to come or not."

2D's face clouded. The others didn't pay attention, though.

"Great, that's settled. We'll leave at two," Russel said as he brought his plate to the sink.

"2D, are you sure you're alright?" Noodle asked gently when she saw his facial expression.

He looked up at her and smiled briefly. "I'm fine Noods. I'll just go and get ready now."

He stood up and walked to his room quickly. Slowly, he sat down on his bed.

Well, that hurt. Murdoc didn't have to be that mean to make his point clear, did he? 2D lay down on his bed, lost in thought.

The door flew open.

"I thought you were getting ready?" Murdoc said as he shut the door behind him.

"I.. am," 2D answered slowly.

Murdoc stared at him, and shook his head. "You are fucking stupid, you know that?"

2D frowned. "Yeah, I do. You tell me all the time," he replied bitterly.

Murdoc looked surprised at this sudden outburst.

"What's up with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Murdoc," 2D replied, and stood up, getting his clothes from the cupboard.

He turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Murdoc asked confused.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get dressed. You won't have to see my ugly body that way," 2D said drily, and left the room, leaving a very confused Murdoc staring at the door.

Two hours later, they were all sitting in the car, with Russel at the wheel. They didn't trust Murdoc enough since they were making him come and he wasn't the most calm driver.

2D sat in the back next to Murdoc, who was glancing at him every 5 minutes. 2D stared stubbornly out of the window, ignoring the questioning looks.

Noodle and Russel were aware of the cold silence in the back, but didn't comment. When they finally got to the beach, 2D stepped out of the car and immediately took Noodle's wrist, pulling her to the water.

Russel followed them, and Murdoc trailed slowly behind.

"2D, don't! You'll become ill, the water's freezing!" Noodle called as 2D pulled off his shoes, rolled up his jeans and started wading into the water.

"Don't worry, Noods! The water's lovely!" he laughed.

Noodle shrieked as he splashed her with the ice cold water. Then she quickly tugged of her shoes and rolled up her jeans too, then ran after 2D, splashing him with water too.

Russel soon joined them, laughing as they soaked each other. Murdoc stayed stubbornly on the sand, glaring at them.

"Muds, come on in!" Noodle laughed.

"No, thanks. I'm not a fucking two year old," Murdoc snapped.

"Oh, stop being such a killjoy," Noodle said, rolling her eyes.

"Just ignore him. If he wants to stay there, let him," 2D said to Noodle without looking at Murdoc once.

"Hey! I'm fucking here, you obnoxious peace of shit!" Murdoc snarled.

2D completely ignored him, and he gave gasping laughs as he tripped backwards into the water.

"I hope you catch a fucking cold," Murdoc muttered at the sight of him.

Eventually, Noodle dragged herself out of the water, panting and soaking wet. She sat next to Murdoc.

"What, are you done fooling around?" Murdoc asked bitterly.

"Yeah, I am. Why don't you go and join them?" Noodle asked, squeezing out her wet hair.

"I already said no. Why would I want to play around in the water with an annoying lard arse and a stupid, idiotic, dumb faceache?" Murdoc snapped.

"Because they both love you and want to have fun with you. If you keep excluding yourself from everything we do, we're going to grow apart until it'll be Noodle and 2D and Russel.. and you," Noodle said quietly.

Murdoc was shocked into silence for a moment. Then he scoffed.

"Yeah, they love me to bits. Russel and I bite each others head off every time we're in the same room, and don't get me started on 2D and I.."

Noodle was quiet for a moment. "You and Russel have that kind of relationship. You care for each other, and you know it."

Murdoc was quiet.

"And 2D. Murdoc, really, do you need me to say anything?" Noodle then said softly.

Murdoc frowned. "What are you talking about? I don't _love-_" he spat the word out like it was something disgusting- "that fucking faceache. He doesn't love me either. And we never will."

Noodle rested her gaze on Russel and 2D, not saying anything for a few moments.

"If you keep lying to yourself, you won't be able to tell lies from the truth anymore," she then said softly.

Murdoc didn't say anything as he followed Noodle's gaze. Russel was mercilessly splashing 2D's face with water, causing him to choke and laugh at the same time.

"Don't fucking kill him, you stupid fat arse!" Murdoc yelled before he could stop himself.

He caught Noodle's eye, and she was looking at him with a little smirk.

"What!" he snarled. "I don't want to lose my fucking vocalist!"

Noodle nodded, still bearing that annoying, knowing smirk. "Okay, Murdoc."

"Stop looking at me like that, Noodle!" Murdoc snapped.

Noodle laughed quietly and stood up. "Come on, Murdoc. Come into the water with us once?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Murdoc looked from her hand to 2D and Russel. It did look like loads of fun. He sighed loudly.

"Fine! God damn it, the things I do for you.. I can't believe I'm getting my fucking feet wet and the water's freezing.." Murdoc kept on muttering as they neared the water.

He reluctantly pulled of his boots, and rolled up his jeans a little.

He slowly waded into the water, cursing at the coldness.

"If any of you pushes me I will rip your head off!" he yelled to the others.

Noodle and Russel laughed, 2D ignored him completely. Seriously, this was making him fucking angry.

He waded over to 2D, and pulled him further to the side by his wrist. Noodle and Russel looked on suspiciously.

"Don't worry, just forgot to tell him something," Murdoc reassured them. It didn't help, of course.

Murdoc leaned forward so 2D would be able to hear him over the slopping of the waves.

"2D, what the fuck is up with you?" Murdoc hissed. "You're acting like you're on your fucking period."

2D glared at him and pulled his wrist away. "Whatever, Murdoc," he replied angrily.

"No, don't 'whatever' me! You can't just act like this and then expect me to ignore it! You're being so fucking annoying!" Murdoc snapped.

"Then just leave me alone. You won't have to see my ugly self who you don't care about anyway, and I won't have to see the selfish, mean dick who continues to hurt me," 2D hissed, and turned around to Russel and Noodle.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! Oh God, I read the chapter over again after I'd already posted it and I see I've made so many grammatical mistakes. Sorry about that, ugh. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Faceache, where the fuck are you going?"

2D paused reluctantly with his walk to the living room, pillow and blankets in his hands. Noodle and Russel stopped talking, and looked over to them.

He turned around slowly, facing Murdoc.

"To the living room," he answered quietly.

"What the fuck are you going there for?" Murdoc asked with a frown.

"I'm going to sleep there," 2D replied nervously.

Murdoc blinked at him. "Wha.. why?" he then asked, confused.

His face and tone almost made 2D feel sorry for him, but he quickly pushed that away.

"Because I want to," he replied, shifting the pillow in his arms.

Noodle and Russel appeared at Murdoc's side.

"Why are you leaving your own room, D? Why not just kick Murdoc out?" Russel asked.

2D had considered this, but decided against it, since there was no way Murdoc was going to listen and he couldn't really get it over his heart to just kick him out.

"I don't mind. I'll sleep on the couch," 2D replied, wanting to get away desperately.

"No way. Remember what happened last time you slept on the couch?" Noodle said.

Murdoc was still staring at 2D with this incredibly confused face. He honestly doesn't realize he's done something wrong, 2D thought bitterly.

"Then I'll sleep in the.. kitchen," 2D said.

"No, you're not. Shit, if you really don't want to sleep in your own room, you can share mine for tonight," Russel said.

Murdoc looked at Russel sharply.

"Really, Russ? Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem. I've got an extra mattress somewhere," Russel said kindly.

Murdoc looked from one to the other. "Dent face, you're not sleeping in Russel's room!" he then spluttered.

"Why not?" 2D asked defensively.

"Because.. he's.. it's dangerous! What if he rolls over in his sleep and falls off of the bed on top of you? You'll be squashed flat!" Murdoc exclaimed.

Russel glared at him.

"Murdoc, shut up," Noodle snapped.

"Well, come on D, let's get your bed set up," Russel said, and 2D followed him to his room.

Murdoc stared after them, silently seething.

"What's the matter, Murdoc?" Noodle asked sweetly.

He growled. "Nothing. Shouldn't you go and wash the seaweed out of your hair?"

Noodle ran her hands through her hair and pulled a string of seaweed out. She pulled a face.

"Yes, well I had to wait for all of you to have your showers, didn't I? Even though I _am_ a woman, which should mean I should go first," Noodle replied annoyed.

Murdoc was too distracted to smirk.

"What the fuck is up with him?" he muttered.

"Murdoc, you haven't exactly been nice to him, have you?" Noodle said with a sigh.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at Noodle. "I'm never nice to him."

"That comment you made was different, though. I think it was a bit too harsh," Noodle said quietly.

"What bloody comment?" Murdoc asked irritably.

"That thing in the kitchen. About him being ugly and you not caring about what he wants," Noodle said lightheartedly.

Murdoc blinked at her for a few moments. "Oh._ Oh_. That's what all this is about? For fuck's sake! If I'd known that, I'd have punched him way earlier today for being such a bloody girl."

Noodle glared at him. "You jerk, you don't feel the least bit guilty that he's- Ugh. Never mind. 'Guilty' and 'Murdoc' can't be used in the same sentence."

"Yeah, that's right," Murdoc replied with a wink, turning away.

Then what was this strange, uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest? He growled and went to 2D's room. Probably just lack of nicotine or something. He lit a cigarette for good measure, tapping the ash onto 2D's floor.

Now that he was going to spend the night here alone, he might as well nose around a little. He pulled open 2D's drawers, digging through his clothes. He didn't find anything interesting, though. He opened another drawer, and to his delight saw that it was full of underwear. He picked a black one with blue stripes up, and stuffed it into his pocket with a smirk. He opened another drawer, then stopped. This just didn't feel right, him digging through 2D's stuff while he wasn't here, especially since he was angry with him.

Murdoc sighed and pushed the drawer closed roughly.

This all wouldn't have happened if the stupid dullard wasn't so sensitive. He just passed one little joking remark, and dentface acted as if he'd run over his cat or something. Stupid little girl. He let out a huge sigh, and let himself fall on 2D's bed. He inhaled deeply before realizing what he was doing. The blankets smelled so deliciously like butterscotch..

For fuck's sake. He had just gotten so used to sex with the faceache every night that he was starting to show withdrawal symptoms. The best thing was probably to just go to sleep as soon as was possible.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, Russ," 2D said as he fluffed up his pillow and snuggled into the blankets.

"No problem, man. Good night," Russel replied as he switched the light off and went into his own bed.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Why is Murdoc so mean to me?" 2D then whispered suddenly.

His tone was so heartbroken, so hurt, that Russel cringed from pity.

"2D, you know he cares for you. He just doesn't know how to show it," he replied carefully.

"No, he doesn't. He just uses me for-" 2D stopped. "He just uses me for a punch bag and nothing else."

Russel was pretty sure 2D meant to say something else, but he didn't remark on it.

"2D, you know how he was treated when he was a kid. We can't blame him, really," Russel said quietly.

"But why me? He's nicer to you, and he's really nice to Noodle. What am I doing wrong?" the last few words came out as a strangled sob, and 2D dug his face into the pillow.

Russel switched the light on, and sat down gingerly next to 2D, patting him on the back.

"Look, Murdoc's fucked up. You want to know what I think?"

2D looked up a little and nodded.

"I think he's nicest to you because he likes you the most, and he's not used to liking people so he's extra mean to you to compensate for it," Russel stated.

2D stopped sniffing, pondering over this.

"But that's not true. He likes you and Noodle, too," 2D then mumbled.

Russel sighed, feeling uncomfortable. How the hell was he going to explain this without showing he knew too much?

"Yeah, but.. in a different way. Uhh.. you know. He likes us like.. siblings, and.. I'm tired, 2D, are you feeling better?" he then asked hastily.

Luckily, 2D was too distracted to notice. "Yeah, thanks Russ," he said quietly, lying down again.

"Good. 2D, you know you can always talk to me, right?" Russel said solemnly. He really did worry about the singer.

2D smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. Good night, 2D," Russel said, satisfied, and climbed back into his own bed, switching the light back off.

After a couple of hours, 2D decided it was useless. He was being held awake by his painful thoughts and Russel's painful snoring.

He'd have to try to sleep somewhere else. Kitchen? No, he'd be woken at the crack of dawn by Noodle.. Living room? Nope, not with Murdoc around. Hallways, bathroom, studio.. balcony! He needed some fresh air anyway, and no one would bother him there.

He stood up as quietly as he could, taking his blanket and pillow with him. He went out to the balcony, and leaned against the wall wrapped in the blanket with the pillow behind his head. It wasn't that cold outside, but it wasn't warm, either. He curled deeper into the blanket and wrapped his arms around his legs.

2D rested his chin on his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks.. It was still no use. His mind was swirling into a depressed spiral, tossing around one excruciating thought after the other. Murdoc hated him. He was ugly. Murdoc didn't give a shit about him. He was just another hole Murdoc could stick his dick in. Not that there was anything wrong with that. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? It was what they had both agreed on. Like on Plastic Beach. They had fun there, didn't they? It was just the same here. No, it wasn't. Murdoc was being much meaner. And to be honest, 2D didn't know how much longer he would be able to take it. To be held in Murdoc's arms like he actually cared for him one moment, and then getting a shoe thrown at his head the next. It was confusing and depressing and awful. If he didn't-

"Faceache? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Murdoc asked, cigarette dropped out of his hand by sheer shock.

"Murdoc? What are you doing here?" 2D blurted out.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a smoke." 2D's bedroom floor was dirty enough. "You haven't answered my- holy shit, 2D are you crying?" Murdoc asked incredulously.

2D quickly hid his face in the blanket. "No!" came his muffled shout.

Murdoc crouched down so he was on 2D's level. He threw his cigarette over the balcony railing and tried to pull the blanket away from 2D's face, but 2D grasped it tightly.

"2D, come on," Murdoc said, irritated, as 2D refused to show his face.

Murdoc sighed and sat opposite 2D, leaning against the wall of the balcony railing, his feet resting next to 2D. He lit another cigarette.

"Why aren't you in Russel's room?" Murdoc then asked nonchalantly.

2D's answer was so muffled it was impossible to understand it.

"What was that? You're going to have to remove the blanket to talk, you know," Murdoc said, hiding a sly smirk.

There were a few moments of silence, then 2D slowly lifted his face. Murdoc tried to hide his shock and unease at seeing 2D's face red and wet. Every time he saw 2D cry when it wasn't because of a physical injury, it made him feel as if he'd been stabbed. Probably because he was so childish it hurt. Or something like that.

"I couldn't sleep because of Russel's snores," 2D mumbled.

Murdoc didn't say anything for a while.

"So is there any particular reason that your cheeks are covered in tears or are Russel's snores just so upsetting?" Murdoc then asked quietly.

2D hunched up his shoulders. "No.." he moaned softly.

Murdoc moved to sit next to him but 2D flinched away. Murdoc ignored this along with the painful pang in his chest, and sat next to him anyway.

"2D.." he began quietly. 2D didn't say a word, he just stared off into space, biting his trembling lip.

"Stop crying. Please," Murdoc said, making to wipe away 2D's tears. 2D moved away.

"I just feel so bloody unimportant!" he burst out suddenly, his voice a soft wail. "The only part I play here is being the vocalist and someone for you to fuck! In the night you're holding me and whispering things into my ear and then during the day you're punching me and yelling at me. I can't take this anymore!" 2D hid his face in his hands.

Murdoc stared at him, shocked. He had obviously struck a higher chord than he'd thought.

"2D, I.." was all he could bring out after a few moments.

2D was shaking now, sobbing into the blanket. Murdoc put his arm around 2D and pulled him to him, holding the singer tightly.

"Stop your fucking crying right now. There is no fucking reason to be crying, please just stop crying. I hate it when you cry.." Murdoc kept on whispering these things into 2D's ear, comforting himself as much as 2D.

Not that it was much comforting, but for Murdoc's standards, it was amazing. 2D's sobs were finally reduced to just sniffs, and Murdoc was still holding him tightly, but 2D's body was rigid, as if it was making him uncomfortable to be in Murdoc's grasp.

"I'm fine now, Murdoc. Could you please let me go?" 2D asked then in an incredibly cold voice, shocking Murdoc so much his arm went limp and 2D stood up.

He started walking inside, then turned around as if he wanted to say something. They stared at each other for a while, then 2D gave a weird, tortured smile and went inside, leaving Murdoc behind with the heavy feeling of not having solved anything at all.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

"Murdoc, what on earth are you doing on the balcony?"

Murdoc was sharply woken as Noodle nudged him with her foot. His back and neck were sore from leaning against the wall, and he felt like shit. He groaned.

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"Nine o'clock," Noodle replied, still frowning at him. "Weren't you sleeping in 2D's room?"

"God fucking damn it. And yes," Murdoc replied, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Then what are you doing out here?"

Murdoc resisted the urge to snarl. Noodle just didn't give up, did she? It was too early in the morning for this.

"It's a long story, Noodle. I'm not in the mood to explain, alright?" he said through gritted teeth.

Noodle straightened up, and leaned over the balcony railing.

"It should also be interesting to hear why 2D was sleeping in the bathroom," she said lightheartedly.

Murdoc squinted up at her. "He wasn't sleeping in his own room?"

Noodle looked at him. "I thought he was sleeping in Russel's room."

Murdoc fell silent. Why did Noodle always have to be so fucking nosy and clever? It was driving him crazy.

"Is he awake now?" he asked quietly after a while.

"Yes. He's in the kitchen, having breakfast. He's not looking good," she added with emphasis.

Murdoc cringed, thinking of last night. Satan, was awful. Slowly, groaning and yawning, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Noodle asked sharply.

Murdoc frowned. "To have breakfast."

Noodle shook her head. "No. Don't go anywhere near 2D right now, seriously," she said solemnly.

Murdoc crossed his arms. "What? Why not!" he asked indignantly.

Noodle glared at him. "I don't even know exactly what happened last night, but I'd think it's rather obvious, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not even allowed to have breakfast now?" Murdoc snapped.

"Of course you are. After 2D is finished," Noodle replied calmly.

"God fucking damn it.. fucking rubbish.." Murdoc was muttering away to himself as he went into the house and up the stairs.

He paused in front of 2D's door. He felt like he didn't deserve to go in there, not now that 2D was so mad at him. He couldn't just go into his room, just like he wouldn't sleep there tonight.

Sighing, he went to his own mess of a room. Fuck, he'd really have to clean this up soon.. He groaned. But it was so much work and he didn't even know where the fuck to get started. He sat down on the middle of the floor.

What the fuck was up between him and 2D? Why was it so complicated all of a sudden, why couldn't they just have that same relationship they had in Plastic Beach? 2D was being such a sissy..

Murdoc stopped.

No, he wasn't. Murdoc was just being an incredible prick. And he didn't even know why. Murdoc groaned.

He just wanted things to be as they were before they came back. He thought back at their very first time..

Murdoc had just been sitting shirtless in the living room, watching some kind of adult movie. Completely without women here on the island, his needs had to be tended to. Then he heard a shout from 2D's room. He hesitated a few moments, pondering over if it was important enough to interrupt his 'need fulfilling'. Then he sighed, zipped up his pants and stood up.

Lazily he walked to the elevator, and went down to 2D's room. He opened the door, and got thrown to the ground. After a few seconds he realized a trembling 2D was clinging to him.

"Faceache, get the fuck off of me!" Murdoc had snarled.

"M-Muds I was getting dressed and th-then I realized the curtain was open and that bleeding whale w-was watching me the whole time!" 2D wailed.

Murdoc remembered he had opened the curtain yesterday night while 2D was asleep to fuck with him. A smirk crossed his face. Until he realized 2D was lying on top of him, clutching him tightly. And he was only in his underwear.

Murdoc hadn't had any women for quite a while now, and the tiniest thing was enough to turn him on. Like now. He felt himself get hard rapidly as 2D's body pressed against his and 2D's bulge was brushing his own. Quickly, he shoved 2D off of him, and walked to the window, closing the curtain.

"Happy now, you crybaby?" Murdoc muttered while looking everywhere but 2D's body.

2D nodded pitifully.

Murdoc tried to inconspicuously hide his grown bulge, putting his hands nonchalantly in front of it. Luckily, 2D hadn't noticed anything. He stood up with a relieved sigh, and walked toward Murdoc.

"Thanks, Muds. I don't know how that opened, I probably did it in my sleep or something.. Hang on, why am I thanking you? You're the one who put that bloody whale there in the first place!" 2D ended indignantly.

Murdoc growled and leaned toward him, making 2D flinch back. "Because without me you'd still be sitting alone in that apartment, bored out of your mind, you ungrateful sodding idiot."

2D sat down on the bed and pouted, but didn't say anything. Murdoc noticed how 2D's eyes were wandering over his torso, and he felt himself getting even harder.

"What are you looking at, 2D?" he asked quietly.

2D blushed scarlet and looked away quickly. "Nothing!" he blurted out.

"Really? Because I could swear I just saw you checking me out," Murdoc said with a smirk.

2D turned even redder and frowned. "No, I wasn't! I was just-"

"Oh, shut up," Murdoc snarled, and roughly kissed him.

2D didn't react, being too shocked. He pulled away.

"MURDOC WHAT ARE YOU-" he started to yell, but Murdoc put his hand on his mouth.

"Listen, faceache. We've both been women less for a few months now and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it. You can't say you're not fucking hating it, too?" Murdoc hissed.

"Well.. yeah, but-"

"Well then, seeing as we only have each other, we might as well take advantage of the situation, eh? No one has to know."

Murdoc realized how desperate he must be sounding.

"Or not, I've always got my porn," he added.

2D stared at him, biting his lip. He then took a deep breath, and nodded.

The rest was history.

How fun and easy it had been, then. Without worrying if Noodle or Russel would notice anything, or making sure he didn't leave marks that were too obvious.

He sighed and went down to have breakfast.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Haha, look how tiny you were, Noodle! Back when you were an annoying, loud little ten year old," Russel grinned.

"Now she's an annoying, loud twenty year old," Murdoc said with a smirk.

Noodle laughed and shrugged apologetically. "Guess old habits die hard. Hey 2D, come and join us!"

2D paused in his tracks and looked up. "What are you doing?" he asked dully.

"We're looking at photo's from years ago. Come and see how purple your hair used to be," Russel said with a grin.

2D hesitated, then went to gingerly sit next to Russel. He couldn't help but laugh at the picture with Noodle jumping up, trying to fit into the shot.

Murdoc was showing off his body as usual, sticking out his long tongue and baring his chest. Russel was looking at Noodle, laughing, and 2D was just staring off into the distance.

They kept on looking at photo's, until they reached a rather strange one. 2D and Murdoc were at the beach in the evening, it seemed, and they were just standing at the water, just looking at each other. Without contempt, or anger, or mocking. They just looked at each other with the weirdest expression. Murdoc was touching 2D's back lightly with his hand.

The band fell silent as they looked at this photo.

"When was this?" Noodle asked quietly.

2D shook his head, trying to make his lips form words again. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"I do," Murdoc said quietly.

Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"It was that day that girl had dumped you. Nancy, I think she was called. I took you down to the beach to.. cheer you up. Some fan took photo's, which I bought back from her," Murdoc said.

2D blinked as he started to remember. "Oh. I.. I remember now."

Yeah, he remembered how much he had wanted to kiss him that evening. He had then passed it off as confusion and pain from the break up.

When he looked at his own face in the photo, though, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Russel cleared his throat.

"Uhh.. any of you two want to keep that photo?" he asked. He didn't really want a private moment like that in their family album.

2D shook his head.

"I'll take it," Murdoc said after a while, and carefully put it into his pocket. An uncomfortable silence fell down upon them. It wouldn't be possible to just normally enjoy the photo's anymore.

"I think I'll go up the stairs.. you know, work on my taxidermy," Russel said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm going to game," Noodle said quickly, leaving the room.

Murdoc and 2D were left alone in the room. 2D hastily got up to leave, but Murdoc grabbed his wrist.

"2D, remember the good things I've done for you. Don't only think of all the bad things when you look at me," Murdoc said quietly.

2D hesitated. "I don't. It's just that right now you're not giving me any reasons to think of good things," he mumbled.

Murdoc didn't know how to reply to that. He knew 2D was right. He took a deep breath.

"Stuart. I'm sorry," he then said steadily.

2D stared at him. "Eh?" was his dumb reply.

"I'm sorry," Murdoc repeated. "I'm sorry for saying you're ugly and for saying I don't care about what you think. Both aren't true."

2D looked at him for a while.

"You really mean that?" he then asked.

Murdoc took 2D's hands. "2D, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And of course I care about what you think, it's one of the most important things in my life."

Fuck, he had said too much. Where did that even come from?

He shook himself, focusing on 2D again, who was looking at him with red cheeks and a big grin.

Suddenly, 2D pulled him into a tight hug. Murdoc hugged back gingerly.

"Thanks, Muds," 2D whispered into his ear.

Murdoc's mind was consumed with doubt and fear, however. He hadn't meant to say that. It wasn't even true. Was it? No, it wasn't. Of course not.

He let go of 2D, turned around and walked out of the room without a word.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy. **

Murdoc was staring at the photo of him and 2D. What the fuck was that look on his face? He never had that kind of look on his face. It just wasn't a 'Murdoc look'.

He turned the photo sideways to see if he could figure it out better like that. It was no use though, he still had no idea what kind of face that was.

And him touching 2D's back, what the fuck? He remembered how that evening had gone, and he also remembered not being drunk at all.

He shook his head to clear it. He had just been comforting 2D, that's all. After all, the dullard had been on the verge of a mental breakdown. He was just being a good mate, that was all. Something he could be when it was needed. At least, that's what he liked to think.

"Muds, Noodle asked if we could go and practice some songs now," 2D said brightly, hopping into the room.

Murdoc quickly stuffed the photograph into his pocket, turning around to face 2D.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure," Murdoc muttered, avoiding 2D's eyes.

"Murdoc? Are you alright?" 2D asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Murdoc said hastily, then pushed past 2D to go down to the living room.

He heard 2D follow him quickly.

"Come on, then," Murdoc said to Noodle and Russel who were sitting on the couch.

They jumped up enthusiastically, not having made music in ages together. They all went to the studio.

Noodle grabbed her guitar, Russel sat behind his drums, Murdoc got his bass and 2D grasped the mic.

"Which one do you guys want to do first?" Russel asked.

"Let's do the chorus of Feel Good Inc, just to warm up," 2D suggested.

Everyone agreed, and Murdoc started strumming the oh so familiar bass line of Feel Good Inc.

When they were done with that, they did Dirty Harry, Kids with Guns, Tomorrow Comes Today. After they had done a few songs and were really getting into it, 2D asked if they could play 12D3.

"No, that song is fucking boring and stupid," Murdoc snapped.

2D flinched back and a hurt look covered his face. He had been so proud and happy of that song.

"Murdoc, shut up," Russel snapped. "That song is awesome, D. Don't listen to him, he's probably just on his period again."

Murdoc sneered and gave Russel the finger.

"It seems you're on your period all the time then, seeing as how much you eat," he retorted.

"Guys! For heaven's sake, you're both grown men and this is how you argue?" Noodle snapped. "Murdoc, stop being such a jerk for once in your life. This was going to be a nice get together, to get back on our feet again and have fun making music, and you had to ruin it! I'm getting so sick of everyone fighting all the time in this house, why can't you just be nice to each other?"

The boys stared at Noodle. To everyone's surprise, Murdoc cleared his throat.

"You're right, Noodle. I'm sorry. 2D, we'll play that sodding song if you want."

"No, never mind.." 2D replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, Noods," Russel said, ruffling her hair.

"Oh, it's alright. Look, I just want us to be happy, alright?" Noodle said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we understand. We do love each other, look. Come here, Muds," Russel said with a smirk, opening his arms.

Murdoc glared at him. "Don't push it, Russel," he said wearily.

"Oh go on, you guys never hug!" Noodle said with a grin, teasing Murdoc.

"Exactly, and that's never going to happen," Murdoc said stubbornly.

"Muds, come on. Give me some love," Russel cooed, making Noodle bend double with laughter.

"Sod off!" Murdoc yelled, trying to avoid Russel's arms grasping him.

"What, in all those years you've known me, you won't give me one little hug?" Russel said, still grinning.

Murdoc looked at Noodle and Russel who were smirking at him, and realized he wasn't going to get away with this.

"Oh, fine!" he snapped. "But just a quick one!"

"That's it! Just embrace your inner love," Russel said in a sing song voice that made Murdoc want to laugh hysterically and punch him at the same time.

"Ugh.." he muttered.

He took a step towards Russel, put his arms around him for a second, then let go again.

"That deserves a round of applause," Noodle grinned, clapping.

Murdoc bowed with a smirk.

"Hey, where's 2D?" Russel suddenly asked.

The other two looked up, realizing 2D wasn't in the room anymore.

"I'll go and look for him," Murdoc sighed, and immediately went out to the balcony.

To his surprise, 2D wasn't there. Where else could he be? He always went out to the balcony when he was feeling down.

Murdoc checked the living room, the kitchen, 2D's room. He paused in front of his own room. Deciding it couldn't hurt to check, he opened the door slowly.

2D was sitting in the middle of the room, the mess all around him. He was just sitting in the room, staring into space.

"2D, what are you doing?" Murdoc asked wearily, walking toward him.

"I was just thinking.." 2D began quietly.

Murdoc kicked some debris out of the way, then sat next to 2D.

"What about?" Murdoc asked.

"About Plastic Beach. The album. Some of the songs on it," 2D said softly.

Murdoc stiffened. "Yeah," he said.

2D looked at him. "How the fuck did a person like you write On Melancholy Hill, or Broken, or To Binge?"

Murdoc felt himself getting flushed. "What's that supposed to mean, a person like me?" he tried to sidetrack the singer.

"Someone who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone else's feelings. How on earth did you manage to write sensitive songs like that?" 2D continued.

Murdoc blinked at the first sentence. Then frowned at the second.

"I wrote the fucking songs because I needed money, and songs like that sell!" he snapped.

"No, Muds. I think that for the first time you were actually expressing your feelings," 2D said solemnly, looking at Murdoc.

2D managed to surprise Murdoc again and again by the few intelligent comments he made, or the things he noticed.

"Well, as usual, you're wrong. Stop thinking, you'll give yourself a migraine," Murdoc growled.

"'Our love is broken'? If I was wrong, why don't you tell me where that came from then?" 2D asked coolly.

Murdoc groaned inwardly. He had by now hoped this would never happen. He had been quite nervous when he first presented 2D with the songs, being sure 2D would ask questions. But he didn't notice anything. He probably didn't even care.

And now his slow brain seemed to catch up with things.

"I just picked up a book and wrote down random words from some pages," Murdoc made up quickly.

2D turned to Murdoc, leaning in closer. Murdoc's breath halted.

"Just looking out on the day when you're close to me," he whispered.

Murdoc swallowed hard. 2D brought his hand to Murdoc's cheek.

"Who were you talking about, Murdoc?" he asked softly.

Murdoc felt himself drawn to those deep, black eyes, and he felt something stir deep within him.

He hadn't been writing the songs deliberately thinking of someone, but he had just been there all the time. It had frustrated Murdoc so much. Whenever he was planning on writing something normal, 2D would come into his mind and before he knew it those sodding crybaby lyrics poured out of his pen. And the worst thing was, after he was done writing the songs, 2D didn't leave his mind. It had scared him. It still did.

Murdoc steeled himself and stared right at 2D.

"No one. No one at all," he replied, trying to sound steady, but it came out as a throaty rasp.

2D let out a strangled laugh, and he suddenly pulled Murdoc into a rough kiss. 2D's tongue pushed desperately forward, and Murdoc played along, but to be honest, the kiss scared him. He felt wetness from the tears that were running down 2D's cheeks, and the singer would give a small gasp every now and then to stifle a sob.

Murdoc didn't know what to do, or how to feel. So he just did what he was best at, and grabbed the back of 2D's head, pulling him closer in. He started pulling at 2D's trousers, pushing him down on the floor.

He wasn't even feeling remotely happy. It felt like something he had to do, something that belonged to being him and he couldn't change it. Murdoc wished he could just stop and say how sorry he was, but the evil side of him took over and tore 2D's trousers off, ignoring the tears and the small sobs the singer was trying to hide.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Murdoc opened his eyes with a groan. He turned around and saw 2D staring up at the ceiling, with an emotionless face.

Murdoc gave an awkward cough. 2D turned around and to Murdoc's surprise, gave him a big grin.

"Morning, Muds," he said brightly.

"Um.. good morning?" Murdoc asked questioningly.

"I was just getting up. Joining me for breakfast?" 2D asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Sure.." Murdoc said slowly.

They walked down the stairs, not talking. 2D was humming a little song to himself, and Murdoc watched him wearily.

"Oh, nice of you boys to join us for dinner," Noodle said, rolling her eyes.

2D glanced at the clock. "It's only half past two!"

"Only half past two.." Noodle muttered. "Just sit down and have your breakfast."

2D and Murdoc sat down, and 2D started chatting animatedly with Russel. Murdoc and Noodle glanced at each other, Noodle throwing him questioning looks as he shrugged.

"2D? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Murdoc asked, not being able to stand it anymore.

"Sure, Muds," 2D said brightly, following him out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"2D, what the fuck are you doing?" Murdoc hissed when they were out of earshot.

2D blinked at him. "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

Murdoc gestured at him. "This! Why are you acting so.. happy?"

2D opened his mouth with an innocent shrug, and Murdoc clamped his hand over it.

"Don't answer me if you're not going to be fucking honest," he growled.

2D paused, then sighed. Murdoc took his hand away, waiting for 2D to finally talk.

"It never happened. Any of it," 2D then whispered.

Murdoc stared at him.

"We are just mates, always have been, always will be. We never did anything mates shouldn't do," 2D continued.

"Wha.. what are you saying?" Murdoc asked, not being able to process anything.

"Yesterday was the last time. Ever," 2D breathed, then turned around and walked away.

Murdoc stood there for a few more minutes, just staring into the space 2D had just left. Eventually, he went up to his room like a zombie.

2D was baking cookies with Noodle. She was eying him inconspicuously, laughing with him when it was needed but really trying to look through the mask.

"So where did you suddenly go yesterday, 2D? You missed out on Murdoc and Russel hugging," Noodle said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I.. wanted a cigarette suddenly, so I just left. Sorry," he said with a little laugh.

Noodle looked at the cookie dough, not buying a single word.

"Really?" she asked, still looking at the cookie dough.

"Where did you go to sleep after that, then?"

2D hesitated for a second. "My room, where else?" he then answered with a little giggle.

Noodle didn't say anything for a few minutes as she stuck the cookies into the oven.

"Okay," she then said calmly, closing the oven door.

"Hey, have you guys seen Muds? I haven't seen him for a couple of hours or something," Russel said, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope," 2D answered indifferently. "By the way, I'm going out tonight."

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other.

"Alone?" Russel asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. That's okay, right?" 2D asked cheerfully.

"Sure, 2D. Just take your phone with you," Noodle said.

"Of course, Noods. Well, call me when the cookies are done, I'm going up to get some sleep," 2D smiled at them, then rushed up to his room, closing the door behind him.

He crashed down on the bed, emotionally exhausted. It was hard pretending to be happy when actually he was dying inside. He turned his head to the side and let a few overdue tears fall, pulling the covers over his head.

Stop it. Tonight he was going to go out without his band mates, to just have fun and meet girls and maybe even take a few home with him- anything to forget that bastard. They would go back to being..'friends' again and forget any of this had ever happened. He was going to wipe Plastic Beach completely from his mind.

Anything to peel away that layer of hurt wrapped around his heart.

So in the evening 2D bid goodbye to Russel and Noodle, Murdoc still nowhere to be seen. 2D drove himself to a pleasant pub, happy with the fact that he'd immediately pull all the attention to him. He needed some distraction.

He entered the pub, and a few minutes later, sure enough, girls were hanging onto his arms, touching him and laughing with him.

2D was enjoying himself thoroughly, and a girl sloppily put her lips on his. He kissed back lazily, leaning back as the girls sat on his lap and kissed his neck and his face.

He opened his eyes briefly, and made eye contact with a man sitting a few metres away from him.

The man had black, messy hair and was very pale. He was also extremely handsome, unfortunately. 2D tore his gaze away from the man, and focused on the touch of the girls again.

**/**

"There you are, Muds," Russel said, entering Murdoc's room.

"Oh, yeah. What a surprise, I'm in my own room," Murdoc snarled sarcastically.

"Well, since your room is kind of fucking trashed, I didn't think you'd want to be here currently," Russel said lightheartedly.

"Yeah, well, you were wrong. Fat arse," he added, muttering.

Russel decided to ignore this comment, and leaned against the doorpost.

"So what're you doing?" he asked.

Murdoc was sitting on the floor with like five bottles of rum next to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Murdoc snapped.

"Alright, alright," Russel said, starting to back away.

"Hey, Russel?" Murdoc said suddenly.

"What?"

"Where's faceache?" he asked quietly.

Russel hesitated, looking at Murdoc.

"Out," he then said reluctantly.

Murdoc frowned. "Out? Where? With whom?"

"Alone. And I don't know," Russel replied uncomfortably.

"What? You let that sodding mentally challenged dullard out alone? You want him dead?" Murdoc snarled, swaying as he stood up.

"Murdoc, don't worry. He's not a child," Noodle said, appearing next to Russel.

"What do you mean he's not a child? He can't even tie his fucking shoelaces!" Murdoc shouted.

"Stop worrying, Murdoc! He'll be back soon, anyway. Why don't you come down with us and play a game of cards or something, hmm?" Noodle said soothingly.

"No. I don't want your sodding cards," Murdoc muttered, sitting down again.

"Oh come on, Muds. A movie?" Russel asked.

They were desperate to get Murdoc out of this danger zone before he was properly in it. But Murdoc just shook his head, muttered a few incoherent profanities and took another gulp of his rum.

So Noodle and Russel gave up, bidding each other good night and going to their rooms. The house was silent, Murdoc didn't make a sound as he gulped down his rum and drowned in his thoughts.

Finally, after a few hours, he heard commotion down the stairs. He lay down on the ground, covering his face. 2D's room was right next to his and he didn't want to hear him and the girl getting it on. He heard people stumble up the stairs.

2D said something with a giggle, and Murdoc jolted upwards when he heard another male voice. He crawled over to the door, avoiding the debris, and put his ear against the door.

"Shh, we have to be quiet, people are asleep," he heard 2D giggle.

"Come on, then," the deep whisper of a man replied, and Murdoc heard the door shut. He scrambled up. He had to do something. He couldn't let a fucking man touch 2D in any way. Women he could (barely) live with, but men, no way. He was the only man who was allowed to touch 2D.

He threw open the door, and ran toward 2D's room. He pushed the door open quickly, and took in the scene of a black haired man lying on top of his singer with 2D's legs wrapped around his waist.

The two men stared at him, 2D with his mouth open in shock and cheeks bright red, the other man with a look of annoyance.

"D'ya mind, mate?" the man said then.

Murdoc gulped, and backed out of the room. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. For the first time in his life, Murdoc felt intimidated by someone other than his father or his brother.

He had never been speechless before. He would have normally ran over to that guy and beat the shit out of him for even looking at him the wrong way, but as soon as he opened the door and saw what the two were doing, his mind went blank and his legs turned to jelly.

What did register properly though, was the intense pain in his chest, pain he had never felt before, nor did he ever want to feel it again. But it was there, and the more he thought about it, the worse it became. It drove him to hyperventilating, and he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Murdoc threw up all the alcohol he had consumed, until his throat felt sore and raw. He washed his mouth out with water, then slid down to the floor and sat with his head in his hands, not caring that he was still in the bath room and someone would probably walk in on him in the morning.

He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to fade away.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Erm.. Murdoc?" a soft voice dully registered in his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a worried looking Noodle crouching down in front of him. He blinked at her a couple of times.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Last night's events came streaming back into Murdoc's mind, and he quickly leaned over the toilet bowl again, hurling.

Noodle put a supportive hand on his back as he threw up the last contents of his stomach. She offered him a glass of water when nothing more came out, which he accepted gratefully.

"Come on, let's go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast into you," Noodle then said, putting her hand on Murdoc's shoulder.

"I ain't hungry," Murdoc growled hoarsely.

"No, Murdoc, you have to get some food into your system. You've been puking all night long, it seems. It's not healthy," Noodle said sternly.

"Fuck that. I don't care. I don't want to be healthy," Murdoc mumbled, leaning his forehead on the toilet seat.

Noodle sighed, and attempted to pull Murdoc up by his shoulders.

"Murdoc, I'll talk to you about what's wrong if you just get something inside your stomach first. Seriously, you look really pale. In fact-" Noodle paused, putting her hand on Murdoc's forehead.

"You've got a fever," Noodle stated, and pulled Murdoc forcefully up.

His legs were shaking and he leaned against the wall for support. Noodle put her arm around his waist, guiding him through the hallway to his room.

"What time is it?" he muttered as he staggered to his room.

"Half past nine. Everyone's still asleep," Noodle whispered.

They paused in Murdoc's doorway.

"Crap. I forgot what your room is like right now," Noodle muttered.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, Murdoc shivering and shaking as Noodle tried to keep him from falling on the floor.

"You can sleep in my room. Come on," Noodle then said, pulling him toward her room.

Finally, after a lot of hard work, Noodle carefully sat Murdoc down on her bed.

"Just lie down, and I'll get you some tea and toast, alright?" she said as she closed the curtains. "Is your head hurting? I'll get you some paracetamol, too."

"Thanks, love," Murdoc mumbled as he pulled the covers over him.

She left, and Murdoc closed his eyes, feeling extremely tired. He hadn't slept at all that night, having been too miserable to even consider sleep.

He felt awful. His head was thumping, he was freezing cold even under all the layers of blankets and his limbs felt like they were made from jelly.

But it didn't matter.

He could die, for all he cared. Whatever he could do to get rid of this aching pain in his chest. A few minutes later, Noodle came in, and put the tray on the bedside table.

"Murdoc, take this, then get some rest. I'll come up in a few hours to see how you're feeling," Noodle said gently.

She left the room again, softly shutting the door behind her. Murdoc stared at the tray with green tea, some toast with jam and a couple of pills. Then he turned around and closed his eyes, falling into a horrible, nightmare-filled sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Right, now! There's no one here at the moment," 2D hissed at the man. 2D couldn't even remember his name.

The man tiptoed past all the rooms, and they silently went down the stairs to the back door.

"This is pathetic," the man whispered.

"I'm just not ready for people to know, alright? I live with three other people here, I'll tell them when I'm ready," 2D whispered back.

The man stood at the door. "Bye," he said quietly.

"Bye," 2D said quickly, and shut the door.

He went to the kitchen, where Noodle and Russel were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Noods," he said, sitting down at the table.

"Hello, 2D. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked, taking a bite from her toast.

"Yes, thanks. How about you two?" he asked nervously, picking up some toast.

"I slept fine, thank you," Noodle replied.

"I kept hearing noises," Russel remarked. "Did you take some chick with you?"

2D choked on a piece of toast. He quickly took a long drink, and grinned up at Russel nervously.

"Yeah. A nice bird. She was really hot, too," 2D replied nervously.

"Good one, man," Russel said, patting him on the back.

He and Noodle exchanged quick glances.

"Where is Murdoc, anyway?" 2D asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"He's in my bed. He's not well, and as you two know his room is trashed, so.." Noodle trailed off.

"Where did he sleep in the night, then?" Russel asked curiously.

Noodle cleared her throat. "I found him in the bathroom," she replied quietly.

2D stopped chewing and looked at her with wide eyes.

"He had been throwing up all night. He really doesn't feel well," Noodle replied, taking a sip from her tea. "In fact, I should probably go and check on him soon."

2D stood up abruptly. "I'll do it."

Noodle looked up at him. "I don't think that's a very good idea, somehow.." she said slowly.

"I agree. Let Noods do it, who knows what state Murdoc's in," Russel said with a shiver.

"No, don't worry. I'm leaving already," 2D said quickly, going up the stairs before anyone could stop him.

He slowly opened Noodle's door. Murdoc was lying on Noodle's bed, looking extremely pale. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. 2D slowly walked toward him.

"Muds?" he said quietly, nervously.

Murdoc's eyes flickered open, and they looked over at 2D with a dead gaze.

"What do you want, Stuart," Murdoc said in an exhausted voice. The lack of aggression frightened 2D.

"I.. how are you?" 2D asked, coming closer to the bed.

"Fine," Murdoc said hoarsely.

"Muds.." 2D began, putting his hand on Murdoc's arm.

Murdoc flinched away weakly.

"Don't fucking touch me with the same hands that touched that cocksucker," Murdoc hissed.

2D pulled his hand away with a hurt look on his face. "But Murdoc-"

"No. Don't speak to me. You disgust me," Murdoc growled.

2D flinched at these words.

"Leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me again."

2D turned around, his eyes filling up with tears at these harsh words, and ran out of the room. He bumped into a confused Russel as he was going up to his own room.

"2D?" he called after the singer, but 2D was running toward his room, hardly being able to see a thing because of the tears.

He locked himself in his room, falling down on the bed.

He never should have made eye contact with that man yesterday. He should never have kissed him. He should never have taken him home. And he should never, ever have had sex with him.

Even after Murdoc had gone away again, they had continued. 2D hadn't cared, he was angry at Murdoc and wanted to get back at him.

But now he regretted every second of it. He was the most horrible person ever.

He would never be able to make it up to Murdoc, he would hate him forever.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Noodle entered her room. She saw the tray on the bedside table, still full, and she sighed.

"You really should eat something.." she trailed off.

Murdoc was stealing up at the ceiling, and the faintest glimpe of tears were shimmering at the corners of his eyes.

"Murdoc?" Noodle exclaimed incredulously.

Murdoc looked away sharply, wiping at his eyes. "I've got dust or something in my eye.. damn room needs cleaning," he muttered.

Noodle looked around, the room was spotless. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here, have some toast," she said gently, handing Murdoc the toast. He took it from her, but didn't put it near his mouth, just staring at it.

"Murdoc.. Whatever it is, you can tell me," she said softly.

It was killing her to see her normally loud, snappy, aggressive and rather amusing band mate look so dull and defeated.

Murdoc shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Noods," he breathed, not looking at her.

"I'm fine. I'm just ill."

"Stop bullshitting me. You're more than just ill, and Murdoc I can't stand seeing you like this, alright? Please tell me what's going on so I can help you!" she said desperately.

Murdoc just shook his head again.

"Has it got something to do with 2D? Please tell me!" Noodle begged.

Murdoc looked at her and put his hand on her arm. "Stop worrying, Noods. It's not good for you. I'm Murdoc, of course I'm fine. I'm more than fine. So stop getting your clever little mind in a twist, alright?" he said soothingly.

Noodle sighed defeatedly and bowed her head. "Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'm here," she said.

"I know. Thank you," Murdoc replied softly, and with that Noodle left the room.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Murdoc?" Noodle asked, standing in the doorway of her room.

"Yeah, don't worry love," Murdoc said hoarsely.

"It's just that we really need groceries, or I wouldn't leave," she continued.

"Noodle, I'm a grown man. I won't die on you, alright? Russel's here anyway, so," Murdoc reassured her.

Noodle sighed. "Yes, I know. You've got my number, call me if you feel strange or worse in any way."

She walked over to Murdoc, fluffed up his pillow, and poured some more water into his glass.

"You're only going to be away for like two hours, Noods," Murdoc said, staring at her.

"Shush. Try and get some sleep," Noodle said, and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

As he stared after her, he realized that she probably knew more than she was letting on. No, she definitely knew more than she was letting on.

He sighed. She really was a good girl. Always trying to help everyone and make them feel better without actually bringing up the subject.

Murdoc closed his eyes, but after a few minutes it was obvious he wasn't going to get to sleep anymore. He groaned, and reached into his pocket, getting out his packet of cigarettes.

He lit one and used his glass as an ashtray, not wanting to get Noodle's bed or floor dirty. He deeply inhaled the smoke, feeling all the tension in his chest disappear as he blew it out. He sagged down a little, relaxing.

Until he heard a knock on the door.

"Russel, I'm asleep," he growled.

"I.. it's not Russel," a nervous, soft voice said.

He tensed.

"Then go the fuck away," he snarled, though it didn't come out as aggressively as he'd hoped.

There was a pause, then the door was opened slowly anyway. 2D came shuffling in, carrying a tray.

"I baked you some cupcakes.. I thought you might like them," 2D said nervously.

He put the tray with cupcakes and orange juice on the table.

"..And some orange juice because Noodle told me that's good for you when you're sick," 2D continued with a red face.

Murdoc stared at the tray, then up at 2D.

"You think by giving me cupcakes and orange juice everything'll be alright?" Murdoc asked incredulously, too dumbfounded to sound angry.

"No! I just.. I just thought I'd.. do something. For you. To help make you feel better," 2D mumbled, shuffling backwards.

"You can put those sodding cupcakes up your-"

"I put some rum into them," 2D said quickly.

Murdoc stopped. A silence fell as Murdoc looked at 2D coldly, and 2D looked at his feet nervously.

"Right. Go away now," Murdoc growled then.

2D looked up desperately. "Muds, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I was just angry at you and.. I wasn't thinking. But please stop being like this, it's killing me!" he cried.

Murdoc took a drag from his cigarette.

"Just get out," he said hoarsely.

"Murdoc!" Tears were streaming down 2D's cheeks now. "You're not being fair! You're the one who keeps hurting me and lying to me, and I do one thing wrong and you hate me!"

"One bloody thing? What you did was way fucking worse than what I've done!" Murdoc snapped.

"You shag like five birds every day, and if I take home one guy it's a fucking disaster?" 2D yelled.

He paused then, remembering Russel was still home.

"I haven't been shagging anyone since we got here, actually," Murdoc said quietly.

2D blinked at him. "Yeah right-"

"And anyway, shagging birds is different than shagging men!" Murdoc then snapped.

"Why is that different!" 2D exclaimed.

"Because! I'm supposed to be the only man to ever touch you and-" Murdoc stopped.

2D stared at him. "And what, Murdoc?" he asked quietly.

Murdoc slumped down. "And that was the one thing I had been the only one in. No other man had touched you that way, and now I can't look at you the same way anymore," he said dully, hoarsely.

2D stared at him, feeling his chest seize up with pain and guilt.

"I.. I'm sorry, Murdoc," he whispered.

Murdoc just shook his head and turned away. 2D took this as a sign to leave.

He walked shakily to the door, and paused.

"I.. I was thinking of you the whole time," he whispered, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Not long after Noodle returned, coming up to her room with her arms full of fruit and medicine.

"Oh, shut up. Fruit will make you better faster," Noodle said, rolling her eyes as she tried to feed Murdoc a banana.

"Seriously, Noodle, I feel fine! I don't need your sodding banana-" his words were cut off as Noodle stuffed the fruit into his mouth.

"Hey! Russel didn't tell me he made you cupcakes," Noodle said, surprised, picking one up.

She brought it to her face, sniffing it, then pulled a face.

"What kind of cupcakes are these.." she said, and was about to take a bite when Murdoc snatched it from her.

"Mine. My cupcakes," he said with a grin.

Noodle edged away. "Alright then.. your cupcakes," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, I think you should get some fresh air today since you're feeling better. Can you walk already?"

Murdoc shrugged, not really wanting to get out of bed. But he didn't want to deprive Noodle of her sleeping place, either, since she had to sleep on the couch last night.

"Come on, you old lump," Noodle groaned as she tried pulling Murdoc up.

"You're the one who's been claiming your fine the whole time! Prove it!" she said through gritted teeth as Murdoc resisted stubbornly.

"Oh, for God's sake! RUSSEL!" Noodle yelled.

"Ha! That lard arse won't move me," Murdoc scoffed.

"Help me get this lump of laziness out of bed," Noodle said to Russel as he came in.

"Fuck off!" Murdoc snapped as Russel started coming near him.

"Well, I see someone's feeling better," Russel muttered.

"Right, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick," Noodle said, crossing her arms.

"I'll choose the staying in bed choice," Murdoc muttered, knowing it was no use.

Russel stooped down and grabbed Murdoc by his arms, pulling him out of bed and setting him on the floor before he knew what was happening.

Murdoc wobbled a little, and Russel held out an arm to steady him.

"Okay, great, I can walk. Can I go back to bed now?" Murdoc said shakily.

Noodle sighed and nodded. Murdoc gratefully fell face down on the bed, groaning in the process.

"You're going to have to burn those sheets," Russel whispered to Noodle.

"Fuck you, I heard that," Murdoc said, muffled by the sheets.

"I'm going to go and check on 2D. I haven't seen him all day," Russel said after chuckling, and he left the room.

"I don't care," Murdoc mumbled.

He jerked up as he suddenly felt something hard bounce off of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, looking around.

He managed to duck just in time as Noodle threw another orange at his head.

"You idiot! Why won't you just tell me what's going on!" Noodle yelled.

"Noodle! Calm down!" Murdoc shouted, ducking behind the bed.

"No! Two of the three people I love most in the world are feeling horrible and I'm being completely left out of it!" Noodle snapped.

"Satan, Noodle. You're such a mother!" Murdoc said, shaking his head.

"You know what, I'm going to go and talk to 2D. He'll tell me what's going on!" she hissed, turning on her heel.

"No!" Murdoc called, and he threw himself over the bed, grabbing her wrist. She turned with a smug look on her face.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked with the hint of a smile.

"Nope. But don't go ask him, either," Murdoc said.

Noodle rolled her eyes, and pulled away from Murdoc's grip. She shut the door firmly behind her.

Murdoc groaned. Great. Now she was going to find out, which would mean Russel would find out, and bye bye, privacy. Bye bye, breaking everything down to them slowly. Because that stupid little faceache can't keep his mouth shut.

He decided to sleep it off, hoping that by the time he woke up he would find this all to be a dream. But it wasn't, though.

He groaned and decided to go down the stairs, to see what the situation was like. There was no point in avoiding it any longer.

Shakily, he walked to the stairs. He only just managed not to fall down the stairs. He felt disabled, and it frustrated him like fuck.

He finally got into the living room, and saw Noodle, Russel and 2D sitting there on the couch. His heart stopped until he saw Noodle's facial expression. She was furious. Russel was looking kind of uncomfortable, and 2D looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.

Murdoc leaned against the doorway, feeling extremely relieved. So the dullard hadn't blabbed then. Huh.

2D glanced up and saw Murdoc standing there.

"Muds? Get your ass back into bed," Russel said sternly.

"Yep. Going," Murdoc said, turning around again. He had seen what he needed to see.

"I'll help," 2D said suddenly, and jumped up.

Murdoc went rigid. "No need," he said through gritted teeth.

2D ignored him, though, knowing he wouldn't be able to say anything with Noodle and Russel in the same room. 2D grabbed his arm and led him to the stairway.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Murdoc hissed as they were out of earshot.

2D flinched, but didn't let go. "You'll fall down the stairs," he mumbled.

"I don't care," Murdoc muttered.

At these words 2D gripped his arm even tighter and pulled him steadily up the stairs. When they were finally at the top, Murdoc wrenched himself free from 2D's grip.

"Wait!" 2D said quickly, and leaned in.

Murdoc started backing away, but stopped as he realized 2D was going to talk.

"They asked me what was going on," he whispered in his ear.

"I know," Murdoc growled.

"I said nothing was wrong. They didn't believe me," 2D continued.

"I know," Murdoc repeated.

2D leaned back, and looked at Murdoc with a desperate look on his face. He bowed his head then, shaking his hair in front of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, his voice catching.

Murdoc sighed. "I know," he said again.

2D sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "I'll just go, then. If you want.. if you want, you can sleep in my room again if Noodle's wanting her bed back," he said hastily, then turned around and quickly walked to his own room.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc jolted upwards, panting. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was shaking all over. The few hours sleep had been horrible. What he had dreamed hadn't even been a proper nightmare, it had just been flashes of all the terrible moments in his life. His father knocking him unconscious. 2D lying in a pool of blood under his car.

His mother being violently raped by his father. His brother lighting fire to the stray dog he had sneaked in when he was little. Believing Noodle was dead. Seeing 2D in bed with that man..

He gasped, running a shaky hand through his hair. Having a couple of those rum cupcakes along with being sick probably hadn't been a very good idea. Murdoc hunched his knees up to his chin, trying to control his breathing. It was no use. He needed someone. Shakily, he got to his feet, and his legs automatically dragged him across the room, into the hallway, in front of another door. There he paused, leaning his forehead against the door for a while. Then he softly knocked, and waited.

No reaction.

Murdoc knocked harder, more desperate. Still nothing. Fuck 2D for being such a deep sleeper.

"2D," he hissed, refusing to give up.

Finally, he heard some commotion from inside, and a moment later the door was opened. 2D stood in front of him, looking sleepy and confused. He immediately woke up properly at seeing who it was, though.

"Murdoc?" he said softly in a shocked voice.

Murdoc didn't say a word, he just stumbled in, falling into 2D's arms. 2D went rigid with shock, but after a moment wrapped his arms around Murdoc, pulling him closer. He gently nudged the door closed with his foot.

They stood in the middle of the room, Murdoc hiding his face in 2D's chest while 2D held him tight, rubbing his back soothingly.

After a while 2D sat down on the bed, pulling Murdoc gently with him so that Murdoc was sitting on his lap, curled up against his chest.

2D felt Murdoc trembling against him, and he threaded his fingers through Murdoc's hair, trying to calm him down a little.

"Want to talk about it?" 2D whispered.

Murdoc shook his head wordlessly, keeping his eyes firmly shut, nuzzling his face against 2D's chest. He inhaled the butterscotch scent, feeling it calming his nerves.

"I fucking hate you," he muttered bitterly, his words muffled by 2D's shirt.

2D didn't reply, but Murdoc felt the singer's chest seize up for a moment. He realized the shirt was soaking wet, and it wasn't just sweat from his face. His eyes burned and he didn't dare open them.

He tried to concentrate on 2D gently stroking his back, threading his fingers through his hair, but then he thought of who else those hands had touched and his misery just became worse. Ironic, how he could only seek comfort by the one who had hurt him most. He didn't know whether he wanted to punch 2D in the face for touching him, curl up even more into him, or run out of the room.

So he didn't do anything. He just stayed where he was, shuddering and gasping quietly into 2D's shirt. He hated himself for being so weak. He wasn't supposed to be acting like this. It should be 2D crying, it always had been 2D crying.

But he just couldn't take it anymore. This whole night had been one huge flashback of all the terrible things he had been through, and during those times he had managed to stay strong. But everything all together was just too much for even him to bear. And now, he was lying in the arms of the person who had killed him from inside, and he couldn't even get himself to leave.

That while he had promised himself he wouldn't accept 2D's offer of him sleeping in the singer's room again. He took a huge, shuddering breath, then tore himself away from 2D. 2D kept his arms around him though, and they looked at each other.

2D slowly brought his hands to Murdoc's face, wiping away the tears. Murdoc closed his eyes and lightly flinched away from the touch.

"I'm not sleeping with you in your bed," Murdoc then growled, still not opening his eyes.

2D nodded. "I expected that."

He touched Murdoc on the arm and gestured next to the bed, where a mattress, pillow and blankets were already waiting. Murdoc looked back at 2D.

"I thought I might as well put everything ready, just in case.. I was about to tidy it up before I went to sleep, but I decided not to.." 2D mumbled.

Murdoc stared at him. "What time did you go to sleep?"

2D scratched his head. "An hour ago. I didn't want to go to sleep because I thought then you might decide to come anyway.. but then I realized you weren't going to come," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

Murdoc let his gaze trail over 2D's face. He had been waiting for him the whole night. It was now four o'clock in the morning and 2D had been waiting from when he'd gone up the stairs – which had been ten o'clock – 'till an hour ago. He had been waiting for him this whole time.

Murdoc couldn't bring himself to glare, so instead he just slipped off the bed and crawled underneath the blankets of the makeshift bed.

"Um.. Muds? I can sleep on the mattress. You're sick, you should be in a proper bed," 2D said nervously, offering his hand to Murdoc to pull him back up.

Murdoc looked at the hand as if it were something disgusting.

"2D, fuck off. I'm fine here," Murdoc snapped.

"But you should-"

"I said fuck off!" Murdoc slapped the hand away.

"Sorry," 2D whimpered, and climbed into his own bed, switching off the light.

Listening to 2D's shallow breathing turning deeper as time drove on, lulled Murdoc into a fretful, but more comforting sleep.

2D had his hand hanging from the side of the bed, and at some point, Murdoc had unconsciously grabbed it. They held on to each other tightly in their sleep, not letting go the whole night.

That's how Russel found them the next morning. Hand in hand, both still fast asleep. He had meant to go into 2D's room to tell him breakfast was ready, since it was pancakes and everyone knew how much 2D loved pancakes.

But then he walked in on a rather surprising scene. He stared at them for a few minutes, trying to get over the shock.

Then he tiptoed hastily out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. He then ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Noodle, I think they kind of made up," he panted, still recovering from what he had just witnessed.

Noodle put the last pancake on the plate. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"They.. ahh. You should just see it for yourself," he groaned, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

Noodle wiped her hands on her apron, then put it on the counter and quietly went up the stairs. A few moments later, she returned, bearing a smile.

"I'm glad things are going a little better between them," she said, relieved.

"Should we wake them up or..?" Russel asked.

"No way! They can't know we saw them like that, and let's just let them sleep. Murdoc's ill and 2D's exhausted," Noodle decided.

Russel nodded his agreement, and picked up the maple syrup.

A few hours later, 2D woke up. He tried to rub his eyes, but someone pulled his hand back. He yelped and roughly pulled his hand away, peering over the edge.

Murdoc was squinting up at him, being woken by the sudden movement at his hand and the sound.

"Oh.. Muds. How are you feeling?" 2D asked softly.

Murdoc considered this for a moment. He was still feeling a little shaky, but all in all he was feeling a whole lot better than he had been feeling yesterday.

"Better," he replied honestly.

"I'll get you your breakfast," 2D said humbly, and scrambled out of his bed, down the stairs.

Murdoc looked at the doorway where 2D had just gone through. He wondered if he'd ever be able to forgive 2D for what he'd done. He was trying so hard, and it was so incredibly difficult to stay mad at the singer.

2D returned with two plates of pancakes, and a glass of orange juice for Murdoc. Murdoc sat up a little and took the plate and a fork, and they silently started eating, 2D sitting next to Murdoc with his plate between his legs.

2D cursed as some maple syrup dribbled down his top, and tried to lick it off. His short tongue couldn't reach the spot, though. Murdoc stuck out his long tongue and licked it off for him.

2D stiffened at the touch, and Murdoc just continued eating as if nothing had happened.

He already knew the answer to his question. Yes. Yes, he would.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Guys, I have something to show you," Russel said with a grin when they were all sitting in the living room.

2D had made a huge fuss about wrapping a blanket around Murdoc so he wouldn't get cold, and Noodle had fluffed up all the cushions on the couch, throwing anyone who was already sitting there off so Murdoc could have his own comfortable spot.

"What is it?" Noodle asked curiously.

"Right, let me go and get it," Russel said, walking out of the room.

The others exchanged nervous glances.

Then Russel came barging in with something along the lines of what they'd been fearing. 2D gasped, Murdoc's eyes went wide and his eyebrows raised, and Noodle clamped a hand over her mouth.

It was the body of Cyborg Noodle, with the head of a rhinoceros, with giraffe's legs and the tail of a beaver. They all stared at it, horrified.

"Russel. You are sick," Murdoc then said slowly, shaking his head.

"I usually don't mind your taxidermy too much, but this.. where do you even get all this stuff?" 2D exclaimed nervously.

"This is making me feel ill," Noodle groaned. She did look a little green.

"Oh come on, you guys are wimps," Russel said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least we know what you've been doing all those lonely nights on your own.. instead of, I don't know, going out and shagging a bird or two?" Murdoc scoffed.

"Shut up, Murdoc. I get enough ass. And I ain't as obsessed with it as you are. I have other ways to entertain myself," Russel said with a glare.

"Whatever, Russ," Murdoc said, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Excuse me," Noodle gasped, and ran to the bathroom.

The boys looked at the bathroom door with worried faces. 2D got up and stood outside the door.

"Noods? Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I.. I think I might have caught Murdoc's bug," Noodle moaned, and he heard retching noises which made him flinch.

"Sorry, love," Murdoc called to her.

Russel turned to Murdoc angrily. Before he could open his mouth, though Murdoc jumped up indignantly.

"Hey! It's not my fault she caught it! She's the one who insisted she looked after me every second of the day!"

"You should have told her not to! My baby girl's sick because of you!" Russel snapped.

"I'm so sorry for being ill!" Murdoc snarled.

"Yeah, you should be!" Russel retorted.

"Guys.. please stop.. it's no one's fault, alright? If you don't mind, I'm going to bed," Noodle groaned.

Russel and Murdoc turned, and saw 2D with his arm around her waist, supporting her as they walked up the stairs. They both felt a little guilty at arguing instead of helping.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I'm going to go and make her a nice healthy lunch," Russel then said, standing up.

"I'll help," Murdoc said, still wobbling a little as he got to his feet.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Want some tea, Noodle?" Murdoc asked as he, Russel and 2D stood in her room.

"No!" Noodle shouted quickly, before coughing.

They had all tasted enough of Murdoc's tea to make the right decision.

"Do you want some soup?" 2D offered.

"No, thank you," Noodle said hoarsely.

"Do you need more cough medicine?" Russel asked.

"No! Honestly, guys, what I need right now is rest. Thank you," Noodle said, exasperated.

"Are you sure?" Russel asked, worriedly.

It had been a week now, and Noodle was slowly getting better. The boys were worrying about her like she was on her deathbed, and in the beginning she had found it rather endearing, but now it was starting to irritate her. All she wanted was some peace and quiet to sleep it off, but that was a bit hard with the guys bustling in every five minutes to see how she was doing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I really appreciate what you've all done for me, but right now the best thing for me to do is sleep," Noodle said with emphasis, puling the blankets over her chin.

"If you say so. Come on guys, let's go. We'll be back in-" Russel began.

"No! Just, don't come in, okay? I'm a very light sleeper and if you keep waking me up I won't get any rest," Noodle said tiredly.

"Alright, then. Goodnight, Noods," Murdoc said, and gently ruffled her hair.

2D squeezed her hand and Russel put his hand on her shoulder. Noodle shook her head with a small smile, they really were acting as if she were on the brink of death.

They shut the door behind them, and Murdoc and 2D bid Russel good night. They went to 2D's room.

This whole week, 2D had been sharing his room with Murdoc. Murdoc had been sleeping on the mattress, refusing to fall asleep in 2D's bed. They had stayed up almost the whole night every night though, and eventually, they were spending all the time before they went to sleep curled up into each other, sometimes speaking softly, sometimes not saying anything at all.

Sometimes they lay on the mattress, sometimes on 2D's bed. But Murdoc always made sure they were both on their own beds before they went to sleep.

2D shut the door softly behind him, and started putting on his pajamas. Murdoc just took off his shirt and went into 2D's bed. When 2D was dressed, he climbed in next to Murdoc. Murdoc lit a cigarette, and offered 2D one, which the latter took gratefully.

2D curled up into Murdoc's arms, snuggling until he felt comfortable.

"2D.." Murdoc said quietly, and 2D looked up.

"Yeah, Muds?"

Murdoc took a long drag from his cigarette before continuing.

"You remember that first night I came to you, yeah?" Murdoc asked.

They hadn't spoken about it at all. 2D realized for the first time that he should better keep his mouth shut, and he knew that Murdoc would tell him what had been wrong whenever he was ready.

He nodded curiously.

Murdoc took a deep breath, and looked away, gazing through the window.

"I.. I had a nightmare." He paused. "Well, it wasn't so much a nightmare, it was.. it was different memories.. flashing in my mind. All of my worst memories. All playing after one another, like some kind of sick film.."

2D stared at Murdoc, his cigarette forgotten. The ash trickled onto the blankets. He dared not ask what memories had played through Murdoc's head. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, anyway.

2D brought his hand up to Murdoc's cheek as Murdoc was still staring out of the window, wrapped in his thoughts. As soon as 2D's hand touched Murdoc's cheek, the latter sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the hand.

"Muds.." he began softly.

Murdoc shook his head. "I shouldn't be fucking doing this. I'm letting myself get too close again," he muttered, but didn't pull away.

2D's chest constricted with guilt, and he pulled away himself.

"You're right. We shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled, standing up.

"I'll sleep on the mattress tonight. Good night," 2D whispered quickly, and turned off the light and crawled under the blanket.

A few minutes of silence passed as they both pretended to be trying to go to sleep.

"Stuart," Murdoc then said softly.

"Yeah?"

A pause.

"Come here."

2D hesitated, then slowly got out of the makeshift bed and crawled under the blankets of his own bed. Murdoc pulled him toward him and wrapped an arm around him, 2D's face nuzzling in the crook of Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc dozed in and out of sleep a few times, but he didn't manage to stay asleep for more than half an hour at a time.

He felt 2D's soft breath on his neck, felt hairs tickle his chin. He pulled him closer gently, burying his lips into 2D's locks of azure blue hair.

He had already forgiven him a long time ago. How could he not? There was just something about 2D that completely altered his logic. How the little dullard managed to cheer him up whatever happened, how he could never stay angry at him. Even though he had hidden it in the past, and still did sometimes, no one could make him happier than 2D could. It scared him, it angered him, it frustrated him, it confused him. Yet at the same time, it made him feel like he was on top of the world, he was happier than he had ever been. And the strength of that out ruled any negative emotions.

He scoffed silently. He couldn't believe he had been acting like he had on Plastic Beach, being so nonchalant about something that meant so much more to him than he'd like to admit. Every time 2D had touched him, he had had to suppress loud moans and shivers and shudders, because Murdoc Niccals just didn't make those sounds during sex.

But then again, sex had never been the same as how it had been with 2D. With 2D there had actually been emotions involved – emotions during sex? - and he had hated it. Ignored every second of it, concentrating on just the shagging.

Look at them now. Lying curled up into each other, being as close to each other as was humanly possible, and he had just talked about his fucking feelings.

"Murdoc?" he suddenly heard quietly. "Are you asleep?"

Murdoc hesitated. "No," he then replied softly.

"What are you thinking about?" 2D whispered.

Murdoc shivered at the breath against his neck.

"What are _you _thinking about?" Murdoc retorted.

2D paused.

"I was just thinking about how I couldn't get to sleep, and that your neck is nice and soft-"

Murdoc smirked into the darkness. Stupid 2D with his stupid random thoughts.

"And.. and how happy I am that you're letting me do this. And that I don't deserve to. And that I should just disappear because I caused you so much pain and I shouldn't even be touching you."

2D hardly breathed the last few words, and he quickly hid his face, pushing it further into the crook of Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc tried to push 2D away from him, but 2D stayed hidden in Murdoc's neck.

"2D," he said firmly, and managed to push 2D away from him, holding his face and looking at him intensely.

2D was staring at his hands, bowing his head a little, his hair shielding his eyes.

"Stuart. Look at me," Murdoc said, and 2D peered up at him through his hair.

"Stop it. Don't ever talk like that. I've caused you so much pain in your life and you haven't given me shit about anything once. I fucking put you in coma, and when you woke up, you were nicer to me than anyone had ever been before. And you do one thing and I make you feel like this. It's okay," Murdoc said softly, stroking 2D's cheeks.

"But I should never have-" 2D began, but Murdoc silenced him with a quick kiss.

2D went rigid with surprise, and they stared at each other for a moment, panting slightly. Murdoc then edged forward slowly, putting his hand on the back of 2D's neck. 2D flinched backwards a little as Murdoc neared, and Murdoc paused, gazing at him.

2D licked his lips and nervously brought his face closer. Murdoc closed the distance carefully, slowly, and soon their lips were touching again, braver than before, but still nervous.

2D put his hands around Murdoc's neck, and Murdoc pulled him in closer, becoming hungrier. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of 2D's lips, and 2D gave a small moan from the back of his throat. He parted his lips desperately, pushing closer to feel Murdoc's tongue explore his mouth. Murdoc ran his tongue along 2D's slowly, teasingly. 2D sucked softly on Murdoc's tongue, causing the latter to growl hungrily.

Suddenly Murdoc pushed 2D down, straddling him. He leaned down, biting softly on 2D's lip. 2D let out a groan and tangled his hands in Murdoc's hair.

Murdoc moved to 2D's jawline, gently biting and licking his way down to 2D's neck. 2D's breaths were coming in shallow gasps and moans. Murdoc roughly teared off 2D's shirt, throwing it aside.

He traced his tongue down the singer's chest, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

Murdoc looked up at 2D before biting down on his nipple. 2D gave a yelp and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, head falling down on the pillow. Murdoc was pleased he could still remember 2D's weak spots, and he raked his nails along 2D's sides. He quickly pulled off 2D's pajamas and underwear, throwing them on the floor too. Then he pulled off his own, pressing kisses on 2D's chest and stomach.

He looked up at 2D's face again, and shuddered. 2D's eyes half lidded, biting on his lip. His hair was all mussed up and he had his head thrown back against the pillow. The sight of his face alone was enough to drive Murdoc over the edge.

He growled roughly, and positioned himself between 2D's legs. 2D quickly reached down and pulled something out of his drawer, handing it to Murdoc hastily. Murdoc took a quick glance at it, and squeezed the substance on his hand.

He covered his member with it, and he leaned down, capturing 2D's lips. He gently eased 2D's legs open a bit more, and sucked on 2D's lip before breaking away, leaning his forehead against the singer's.

"Ready?" he growled hoarsely, stroking the singer's hair.

2D nodded, pressing his lips against Murdoc's again.

Murdoc slowly eased himself into 2D, and he leaned down, biting into the singer's shoulder to stop himself from giving a shout. It didn't matter how many times they had done it, Murdoc still couldn't get over the pure bliss erupting at his lower stomach every single time.

He paused, giving them both some time to breathe. 2D looked a little uncomfortable, but he knew that wasn't going to be for long since Murdoc knew exactly what to aim for by now.

Sure enough, a few moments later 2D was desperately clamping his hands over his mouth to muffle the loud sounds. Murdoc gave a groan and tried to pull 2D's hands away.

"Don't," he panted. He didn't want either of them to be restraining themselves anymore.

2D let Murdoc take his hands, and the bassist stretched them out above 2D's head. It was putting him in a rather helpless position, but he didn't care. As Murdoc pushed forward again, 2D let out a mixture of a gasp and a yell, and he wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist, urging him to go deeper.

Murdoc kept murmuring his name into his ear, between the groans and growls of every push. He started to go harder, and it was all 2D could do to not scream out as he was hit again and again with indescribable pleasure and bliss.

Murdoc wouldn't stop moaning now, and hearing the sounds right in his ear made 2D shudder all over.

"Harder.." he moaned, and Murdoc let go of his hands, while his own clutched at 2D's face.

2D's hands searched desperately for somewhere to hold onto for support. Since he couldn't find anything else he settled for Murdoc's hair, pulling him down closer toward him as the pleasure almost became too much while Murdoc pushed into him harder and harder.

The latter started running his hand along 2D's member, and 2D cried out desperately, arching forward while pulling Murdoc down into a hungry kiss.

It became too much. 2D could feel intense burning in his lower stomach, and he broke away from Murdoc with an anticipating gasp.

"Murdoc.." he wailed against the bassist's lips, clutching him tightly and pressing his legs so hard into Murdoc's sides bruises were forming.

It drove Murdoc over the edge, and he moaned loudly as he came in 2D, shuddering and gasping. They waited a few trembling moments as the aftershock passed, then Murdoc slowly rolled off of 2D and lay down next to him, pulling him into an exhausted kiss.

They fell asleep tangled into each other, foreheads touching.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc woke up to a deliciously sweet butterscotch scent, and realized his face was buried in 2D's hair. He gave a delighted sigh and ran his fingers along 2D's back, pulling him closer. 2D gave a little groan and snuggled up more into Murdoc.

"Good morning, Muds," he whispered, looking up and touching Murdoc's cheek.

"Morning, love," Murdoc muttered, running his hand through 2D's hair.

"What time is it?" 2D groaned, stretching.

Murdoc glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "One o'clock."

"We should probably be getting up," 2D sighed.

Murdoc didn't reply, he just cupped 2D's face in his hands and pulled him into a short, sweet kiss.

They jumped up as they heard someone coming up the stairs. Murdoc quickly launched himself on the mattress, managing to pull the blankets over him just in time as Noodle opened the door.

"Oh come on, I'm recovering from being ill and I got up three hours before you! Get up!" Noodle exclaimed loudly.

"Alright, alright, sorry Noods!" 2D said hastily.

"Getting up now!" Murdoc added.

Noodle looked from one to the other. "Okay. Your breakfast – well, lunch – is already made," she then said, and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Someone's feeling better," Murdoc muttered wistfully.

2D giggled. "Yeah. Well come on, let's get up before Noodle starts throwing things."

They went down to the kitchen, and started digging into their plates of scrambled eggs. Russel was doing the dishes and Noodle was enjoying a cup of tea.

"What do you guys think of going out for a picnic today?" Russel then said. "That is, Noods, if you're well enough."

"I feel a lot better, Russel. In fact, I think fresh air will do me so much good. I think it's a nice idea," Noodle said.

"Ugh, Russel, why the fuck do you always come up with these fucking faggot ideas when I just want to stay inside?" Murdoc groaned.

"Look at the weather, Muds! It's the first time the sun's showing itself for weeks. We should enjoy it," Russel said, undeterred by the insult.

"Yeah, come on Murdoc! Let's go have a nice picnic in the grass," 2D said with a grin.

Murdoc's glare disappeared as he looked at 2D.

"Fine," he muttered bitterly, but when the others weren't looking he flashed 2D a smile.

"I wish I could get you to agree with me as easily as that," Russel chuckled, exchanging a glance with Noodle.

"Whatever, fat arse," Murdoc mumbled, shoving more egg into his mouth.

"Alright, so when you guys are done go get dressed and Russel and I will start getting everything ready. We do expect you to help, however," Noodle added sternly.

"Yeah. Come on, D, let's get dressed," Murdoc said, and they went up the stairs.

Noodle waited until they were out of earshot.

"Russel, when I went up the stairs this morning to get them I could have sworn I heard someone falling to the ground," she hissed.

"And 2D's bed had a dent in it next to him. The shape of someone's body," Noodle continued.

"Oh man," Russel muttered, viciously scrubbing at a plate.

"Well, it's good, isn't it? At least we know they're okay. And did you notice how cheerful they both were this morning?" Noodle said.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm happy for them. Wonder when they'll tell us, though," Russel said.

Noodle shrugged, filling her mug with water. "Whenever they're ready. It's quite a big thing to come out with."

Russel nodded in agreement, throwing the cloth in the sink. "Oh well, we'll see. Right, let's get started."

Noodle opened the fridge, and pulled out strawberries, apples, slices of mango, cheese, chicken and other random bits and pieces.

Russel got bread, biscuits and muffins and whatever else he could find.

When Murdoc and 2D came down the stairs, everything was already done.

"Too bad we couldn't help," Murdoc said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, that getting ready took quite some time," Noodle muttered, glancing at a mark on 2D's neck that hadn't been there during breakfast.

2D pulled his collar up, hunching up his shoulders.

"Look, it's hard to find clothes in that shithole I used to call my room, alright?" Murdoc said, rolling his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway, let's go. Don't want to miss the sunshine," Russel said, and they were off.

Half an hour or so later they were sitting in the grass, enjoying their picnic. Murdoc had to admit, it was nice, being out here in the sun with the band, just eating and talking.

"Remember that time when we had to get a restraining order put on some kind of fan girl because she wouldn't stop following 2D?" Russel smirked.

2D turned red.

"Yeah, and she kept trying to climb in through his windows and shit," Murdoc sniggered.

Noodle frowned. "Guys, that's not funny. It quite scared me, actually.."

"That's because you were like eleven then, Noods," Russel grinned.

"No, I agree with Noodle. It was pretty scary. I didn't leave the bathroom for days because that was the only place she couldn't get in.." 2D mumbled.

"Or that one time when that crazy woman Murdoc had impregnated found out where we live, and smashed the windows of Murdoc's Winnebago open," Noodle said with a chuckle.

Murdoc frowned. "Hey, that wasn't fucking funny! Have you any idea how much it cost to fix that shit up?" he exclaimed indignantly.

The rest laughed, and Murdoc threw them a glare.

"Or how about that time when Noodle got lost during the tour. Scared the shit out of us," he then said, taking a swig from his beer.

"Aw, it wasn't her fault. She was only little," 2D said. "But it was really scary."

"One minute she was holding on to my hand, the next she was gone. You were standing in a supermarket, on some old woman's lap, crying your eyes out," Russel said.

Noodle sighed. "I got the fright of my life, alright. A little girl can cry once in a while. I was so happy when you guys found me."

2D smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah, you jumped up on my shoulders and wouldn't get down for the rest of the day."

"I was fucking glad we found you. If it had been a little later, we wouldn't have been able to perform," Murdoc said with a smirk.

Noodle threw an apple at his head.

"I love you too, Noods," Murdoc said with a rueful grin, rubbing his forehead.

"Man, it's getting late. We should be heading home," Russel said, looking at the sky which was rapidly turning orange.

"Yes. It's started to get cold," Noodle agreed, standing up.

"Uhh.. we'll just stay behind," Murdoc said slowly.

2D glanced at him.

Noodle and Russel frowned.

"Are you sure? How are you going to get home?" Russel asked.

"We'll get a taxi, it's not a problem. I'm just not in the mood to go home yet," Murdoc said, nudging 2D.

"Yeah, me neither," 2D added hastily.

Noodle and Russel looked at each other.

"Alright. Make sure you call us when you're on your way home, though. And you're taking all the stuff back," Noodle then said with a shrug.

"Will do. Bye," Murdoc said, and the two band members left.

As soon as they had stepped into the car and driven away, Murdoc slapped the chocolate chip muffin 2D was eating away, and 2D let out and indignant "Hey!"

At least, until he realized what Murdoc was doing.

The latter pounced on him, pushing him down on the ground. He looked around him quickly, to be sure no one else was there, and then started kissing 2D's face all over.

He kissed his forehead, his eyebrows, his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose. He kissed his cheeks, along his jawline. His chin, the corners of his mouth. He then teasingly brushed his lips against 2D's, trailing his hands along the singer's chest.

2D shuddered and tried to push Murdoc down to capture his lips, but Murdoc smirked and kept missing him by a millimeter, flicking his tongue against 2D's skin. 2D gave a frustrated whimper and forcefully pushed his lips against Murdoc's, capturing them furiously.

Murdoc finally granted him his wish, slipping his tongue inside 2D's mouth briefly before pulling away again and nibbling on the singer's bottom lip. 2D sighed and ran his hands down Murdoc's back, causing Murdoc to push down even closer.

Slowly Murdoc trailed his hand down 2D's chest, onto his stomach, then finally touching the bulge in 2D's trousers. 2D inhaled sharply, arching forward into the touch. Murdoc started rubbing slowly, and 2D bit his lip, moaning softly. Murdoc pressed his lips on 2D's neck, trying to capture as much skin with his lips as possible.

Suddenly, 2D pushed Murdoc off of him, flipping him over. He started kissing the pleasantly surprised Murdoc, then moved down, pulling up the bassist's shirt so he could kiss his stomach. Murdoc gave a growl as 2D's tongue traveled down his lower stomach, stopping to undo Murdoc's trousers.

Murdoc jolted forward as 2D ran his tongue along his member. 2D gave soft kisses, working his way up until he finally reached the tip. He slowly slipped the whole length into his mouth, and Murdoc groaned, throwing his head back into the soft grass.

2D sucked softly, flicking his tongue against Murdoc's member, enjoying the reactions it produced.

Murdoc curled his fingers into 2D's hair, trying with all his might not to push forward roughly. He gave a loud gasp as 2D grazed his teeth ever so gently along his member. 2D started going faster, and Murdoc started gasping and mumbling his name as he felt himself come near.

Finally, he felt an intense burning in his lower stomach, and he felt himself coming, shouting 2D's name as he did. 2D quickly swallowed, and gave his member a last, soft kiss before coming back up, capturing Murdoc on the lips.

Murdoc kissed back fiercely, wrapping his arms around 2D's neck, pulling him closer. It was dark now, and they just stared up at the sky for a while, breathing in each others scent, drinking in each others presence.

2D snuggled into Murdoc even more, putting his lips next to his ear.

"I love you," he breathed, tracing his fingertip lightly along Murdoc's cheek.

Murdoc turned his head slightly, touching 2D's lips with his own.

"I love you too," he whispered, and started kissing him softly.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

"Yes! This is exactly what we need to get back on our feet!" Murdoc grinned happily as they finished off their new song. "We just need the guests and then we'll be done, and the money will come streaming in."

The rest of the band smiled with him. It felt so good to be recording again, after all that time of doing nothing.

"Let's have a drink to celebrate, eh?" Murdoc asked cheerfully, carefully putting down his bass.

"I'd like to celebrate, but I'm afraid I'm too tired. I'm going to bed," Noodle said with a yawn.

Russel glanced from Murdoc to 2D, and realized he would just be getting between them. And he thought of how awkward things would be once they started getting drunk and frisky, and pictured himself sitting there next to them not knowing what to do with himself.

"Uhh. Yeah, I'm tired, too. Sorry guys. Other time, yeah?" Russel said quickly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "You two are so fucking boring. Fine, me and faceache'll celebrate, then."

"Have fun! Good night," Noodle said, giving the three band members a hug.

"Yeah, have fun. Keep it down though, Noods need her rest," Russel warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Sod off," Murdoc said goodnaturedly.

Russel chuckled, and he too went up the stairs. Murdoc waited until he was gone, then went over to 2D and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"We'll have a little celebration of our own, eh?" Murdoc said quietly with a smirk.

2D giggled, turning red, and let Murdoc lead him to the living room. The bassist sat down on the couch, pulling 2D on his lap.

Murdoc leaned in for a kiss, and 2D went to meet him eagerly. Murdoc started running his hands up 2D's shirt, and the singer shivered delightedly, opening his mouth a little to let Murdoc's tongue slip inside.

Soon their tongues were battling for dominance as 2D trailed his fingertips along Murdoc's jawline, going down to his neck.

Suddenly, 2D tried to pull away.

"Muds, stop," he muttered unconvincingly.

"Mm," Murdoc agreed, before knitting his fingers in 2D's hair, pulling him closer.

"Murdoc.. seriously," 2D moaned as the bassist started biting and sucking his neck.

"Murdoc!" 2D then exclaimed, and Murdoc finally pulled, looking at the singer with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"What is it?" Murdoc asked, brushing some of 2D's hair out of his eyes.

2D looked at Murdoc for a while before answering. It had been two weeks since they'd officially started being together, and 2D was sick of hiding it.

"I want to tell Noodle and Russ about us," he said quietly, putting his hand on Murdoc's cheek.

Murdoc blinked at him for a moment, then he frowned slightly.

"Wha.. why?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Well.. why not?" he asked, sounding just as confused as Murdoc.

"There's no need for anyone to know yet, is there?" Murdoc said uncomfortably.

2D frowned, and shifted off of Murdoc.

"Why shouldn't anyone know? What's the problem?"

"I just don't-"

"Are you ashamed of me?" 2D asked, hurt.

"No! I'm.. just not ready for people to know yet, alright?" Murdoc said, stroking 2D's cheek.

2D sighed. "Alright," he mumbled.

Murdoc pulled him into a kiss. "Don't worry about it, yeah? We'll tell them when we're ready," he said quietly.

2D wanted to say that he was ready, that he had been ready for a long time, but he kept his mouth shut and let Murdoc kiss him, hiding the disappointment and hurt for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Murdoc woke up on the couch, tangled into 2D. He looked around him, confused, until he realized where he was. He cursed and carefully untangled himself from 2D's legs and arms.

He looked at 2D's sleeping face, and noticed it looked somewhat troubled.

He ignored it, however, deciding it was just his tired eyes not seeing things properly, and he grabbed hold of 2D's shoulders, shaking him gently.

"2D! Come on, we need to go up before someone sees us," he hissed.

"Huh?" 2D mumbled confused.

"Come on, get up," Murdoc whispered.

2D still just blinked up at him, so the bassist sighed and scooped 2D up, carrying him up the stairs. 2D snuggled into his arms, and Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a fucking portable bed," he muttered with a little smile.

He nudged open the door with his foot, and carefully put the singer down on his bed. He felt so glad that he had woken up so early, and dived under the blankets on the mattress.

After a few minutes, though it was clear he wasn't going to get to sleep. Murdoc stood up with a sigh, glanced at the sleeping 2D and pulled the blankets up higher, brushing some hair out of the singer's eyes.

He then went out of the room, going to the balcony for a cigarette. As he leaned over the balcony railing, he thought back to their conversation of yesterday.

Why was he so reluctant to have people know? He couldn't even answer it himself. His chest just constricted as soon as he thought of other people knowing. He was afraid.

Of what, exactly? The bassist groaned, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He just didn't know.

He decided he'd take 2D out today to make it up for him.

He'd take him to the cinema or something. Murdoc was sure he had seen the commercials for a new zombie film.

He smirked to himself, satisfied he had a plan for the day, and after half an hour or so went down to see if Noodle was awake yet.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where are Muds and D?" Russel asked Noodle as he stuck some chicken into his mouth.

"They've gone out. They said there were going to have dinner while they were gone," Noodle said, taking a sip of water.

"Where?" Russel asked.

Noodle shrugged. "I don't know. They said they wouldn't be out late, though."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, both eating.

"Doesn't it bother you that they haven't told us a thing yet?" Noodle then asked suddenly.

Russel looked up. "You were the one who gave me all the crap about them telling us when they're ready," he then said.

The guitarist sighed. "Yes, I know. But it's been like two weeks and we haven't heard a thing," she said, frustrated.

Russel shrugged. "I'd be pretty reluctant, too, if I was them. But yeah, it is quite weird that they won't even trust us."

"Should we talk to them about it? Like.. ask if there's anything they want to tell us?" Noodle said doubtfully.

Russel laughed. "Yeah, that's really inconspicuous. Noods, you're usually the smart one with these things. We should just keep quiet."

"You're right. I just hope they'll tell us soon.." Noodle muttered, prodding her vegetables.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc and 2D were sitting in a restaurant. They had just seen the movie and Murdoc was listening to 2D babbling on about how wicked it was with an amused face.

"And when that zombie took a bite from her head, and all the blood spurted everywhere, it looked so realistic!" 2D said enthusiastically while shoving rice into his mouth.

The other people in the restaurant were looking at them with distaste, quickly losing their appetite at these bloody stories. Whenever it looked like one of them was coming to complain about it, Murdoc shot them a terrible glare which warded them off immediately.

"Come on, let's go," Murdoc said suddenly when people were really starting to get pissed off.

He wasn't in the mood for a fight this evening, and the food here wasn't so good anyway.

"But I'm still eating," 2D protested.

"Let's go outside, and I'll get you a lollipop or something, yeah?" Murdoc said, knowing how child like the singer could be.

Sure enough, at these words 2D grinned and stood up, putting some money on the table. When 2D turned away, Murdoc picked up the money and put his own on the table, putting 2D's money back in the singer's jacket pocket.

They went outside into the dark. 2D kept on talking about the movie, hopping around. Murdoc was happy that he had taken him, the singer seemed to have forgotten all about their discussion yesterday.

Murdoc bought him his giant lollipop, and 2D licked it contently, shutting up for while. They were just walking around, and suddenly 2D made a grab for Murdoc's hand.

Murdoc jerked away, looking around them.

"2D, come on! What if someone had seen us?" he hissed.

2D pouted. "There's no one here! And even if there was, they wouldn't have been able to recognize us anyway."

"Still! You never know. There might be paparazzi right around the corner, who would have taken a picture of us and tomorrow morning it would have been all over the news!" Murdoc exclaimed, avoiding his eyes.

2D stopped and looked at Murdoc.

"Why does it matter so much? You _are _ashamed of me, aren't you?" 2D said quietly.

"2D, no-"

"If you're not, kiss me right here and now," 2D demanded, clutching the lollipop as if it was his lifeline.

Murdoc stood rooted to the spot, not reacting.

"Do it then!" 2D exclaimed, his throat constricting.

"Stuart.." Murdoc began, but 2D had seen enough.

"I knew it. You're fucking ashamed of me, you don't want to be seen with me," 2D yelled, swallowing a sob.

"2D, stop it! If I didn't want to be seen with you I wouldn't be here right now!" Murdoc said lamely.

"What, here in the dark in some empty park with no one around us? And even then you don't want to touch me," 2D said, turning away.

"2D, come on," Murdoc said desperately.

"I want to go home," 2D then said stiffly, dropping his lollipop on the ground.

The ride home continued in cold silence.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"You're home early," Noodle exclaimed surprised.

2D shrugged and Murdoc didn't reply. He just growled and went straight to the fridge for a beer.

2D sat down on the couch, pouting heavily.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other.

"So... what did you do?" Russel asked uncomfortably.

"Cinema," 2D answered shortly.

"Ah, did you go and see that new zombie film?" Noodle asked brightly.

2D nodded. Murdoc just muttered something incoherently and went up the stairs.

"Where he's going I don't know. His own room's still trashed," Noodle muttered.

2D didn't say anything, he just stared ahead of him. Russel and Noodle exchanged a nervous glance.

"2D.. is everything alright?" Noodle then asked quietly.

2D jerked up and gave a bright smile. "Yeah, Noods, I'm fine! I'm just going up now."

"Are you sure, D? It's still early," Russel said.

2D stood up, and stretched. "Yeah. I'm pretty tired. Night!" he said cheerfully, then went up the stairs.

As he ascended the stairs the smile slipped off his face. He walked slowly to his room. He opened the door carefully, hoping Murdoc wasn't there.

To his disappointment, Murdoc was sitting on the bed, staring at the beer bottle. He raised his head when he heard the door open. But 2D turned right back round again, shutting the door behind him.

He heard Murdoc call his name, but he ignored it, going to the balcony. The singer shut the door behind him and sat on the ground, leaning his head against the wall. He lit a cigarette and closed his eyes, inhaling the smoke.

2D felt horrible. His chest was heavy with hurt and disappointment. He wondered vaguely where he would sleep tonight. He knew he should just kick Murdoc out of his room, but he knew he would never be able to get himself to do it.

He just didn't understand why Murdoc wanted to be so secretive about them. He felt rejected, as if Murdoc didn't see him as someone he wanted to be serious with.

He felt a pang in his chest as he realized that what they were doing was exactly like Plastic Beach except with nicer words. On Murdoc's part, anyway. Well, it seemed that way.

He didn't want it to be that way. He wanted it to be a serious relationship without having to hide from everyone. He didn't want to be Murdoc's secret partner. 2D heard the door open, and jumped up, thinking it was Murdoc.

Instead, he was greeted by Russel and Noodle.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Noodle asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

2D shrugged. "Just smoking."

Noodle and Russel sat down on either side of him and he felt trapped.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, D?" Russel asked gently.

2D shook his head. "No, there's nothing. You guys are always worrying," he said with a little laugh.

"Because you always give us reasons to. Look, you can tell us anything, you do know that, right?" Noodle said solemnly.

2D nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"So.. are you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?" Noodle then asked.

2D stared ahead of him for a while, and Noodle and Russel held their breath. Then 2D looked at them.

"Nope," he said.

They glanced at each other in disappointment.

"Alright, D," Russel said with a sigh, and he stood up.

"We'll just leave you, then," Noodle said quietly, and they left 2D alone to his thoughts.

In 2D's room, Murdoc was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and chugging the beer. He really did have to go talk to 2D. Make him understand that he wasn't ashamed, he was – well, what was he? Why didn't he want to tell anyone?

Murdoc groaned and chugged the remaining drops of beer. He'd wait until 2D came back to his room, then talk to him. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He leaned back against the pillow, happy that he had made up his mind about something.

Except 2D didn't come back to his room. Murdoc waited the whole night, lying on the bed, counting the hours. Eventually he started hearing birds whistling, and he looked out of the window to see the sun coming up. Giving up and wanting to give his stressed mind some rest, he let his heavy eyelids droop.

"_No family of mine will be a fag!" his father snarled, kicking the boy in the face._

_Murdoc was hiding under the bed, trapped, watching how his cousin was being beaten to death._

"_You disgusting little prick!" with those words his father punched the fourteen year old in the face, smashing his head back against the wall. _

_All Murdoc could do was cower under the bed, whimpering quietly._

_The scene changed. Suddenly he was in his own room, and his brother was standing in front of him, looking down on him with a menacing glare._

"_You'll keep your fucking mouth shut about James. The little faggot deserved it, going around snogging other boys. If I hear you breathe a word about it to anyone, the same'll happen to you," he snarled, giving Murdoc a punch on the nose for good measure._

_Hannibal turned away, but paused suddenly. He walked toward Murdoc and pulled him up by his hair._

"_And if I ever see you doing anything like that.. I'll fucking kill you," he hissed, then smashed Murdoc's head down on the floor._

_He then stood up, spitting next to Murdoc, and left with a last disgusted glare. Murdoc slowly looked up, wiping his bleeding nose and trying to ignore the thumping ache in his head, shivering and shaking in fear._

2D quietly opened the door, and sighed when he saw Murdoc sprawled out on his bed. As 2D edged nearer, he noticed Murdoc was gripping the empty bottle of beer so hard it was about to break.

He came nearer to pry Murdoc's fingers off of the bottle, but what he saw stopped him abruptly. Murdoc's face was wet with tears, and they were still pouring from the corners of his eyes.

He was frowning and sometimes he gave a pained groan, and then he'd go completely silent again.

2D just stared with his jaw dropped.

"M-Murdoc?" he then whispered, touching the bassist's shoulder lightly. It was enough to wake him up though.

Murdoc jolted upward with a gasp, panting and trembling.

"Murdoc! It's alright!" 2D exclaimed, shocked, as Murdoc looked around him wildly.

The bassist stared at 2D for a while, still panting. 2D just stared back, too frightened and shocked to react.

Murdoc swallowed hard.

"We're never telling anyone about us. Ever," he whispered then.

2D stared at him. "Wha...what?" he choked out.

"No one is allowed to know. No one," Murdoc gasped hoarsely.

2D shook his head, not understanding. "Murdoc.. what are you.. why?"

Murdoc didn't reply, he just jumped out of bed and started pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"No one.. no one at all.." he muttered.

2D started to get angry. "Murdoc, I won't be your little secret! You can't treat me like this!"

Murdoc turned to 2D, his face furious. 2D flinched back.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you idiot! Just shut up and do what's best for both of us!" he snapped.

2D slumped down, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Murdoc snarled in frustration. "What are you not getting? We are never telling anyone anything! Is that simple enough for your stupid little brain?"

2D swallowed a sob. "Why are you acting like this?" he whispered.

"Acting like what? I'm acting completely fine, you're the one who's being stupid and annoying and dull and slow!"

2D cringed at every word.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled, clutching at his hair, tears streaming down his face.

Murdoc snarled again, and suddenly 2D felt pain exploding in his nose. He felt himself crash down on the bed from the impact, and lay there for a moment, trying to process what had happened.

Then he sat up, putting a hand under his nose. His fingers were covered in blood. He slowly looked up at Murdoc, who was staring at him with a mixture of horror and anger. The bassist ran his hands through his hair again.

"Stuart.." he began quietly, but 2D ignored him.

The singer stood up and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went to the bathroom, feeling numb. He locked the door behind him, and looked in the mirror. His face was covered in blood, and he grabbed some toilet paper and started wiping it away. He then gave his face a wash and stared at himself in the mirror.

He felt himself starting to shake and sobs were rising in his chest.

2D grabbed a towel and stuffed it in his mouth to muffle the sobs. He decided it wasn't enough, so he turned on the shower, stepping under the ice cold water with his pajamas still on.

His neck and back still hurt from when he had been sleeping on the balcony, but right now he couldn't care less.

He just hoped the cold water would numb his feelings.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D awoke to soft knocking. He looked around, dazed, and realized he was still sitting in the shower cubicle, curled up in the corner. Someone was knocking on the door of the bathroom. Still half asleep, he stumbled over to the door, almost slipping on the wet floor.

Dizzily he unlocked the bathroom door and it was pushed open.

He stared blinking at Murdoc's face. The latter stepped inside and shut the door before 2D could leave.

"Leave me alone," 2D said quietly, backing away.

"2D, please," Murdoc said with a frown, edging toward 2D.

2D shook his head. "Murdoc, please let me out," he whispered, trying to move toward the door.

Murdoc blocked his way. "Come here," he said, getting hold of 2D's chin gently.

He turned the singer's head sideways, examining his nose. 2D pulled away, shaking his hair in front of his eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" Murdoc asked quietly.

2D shook his head, avoiding the bassist's eyes.

"2D, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking stupid," Murdoc said softly. "Please forgive me."

2D stared at the ground, not saying anything for a while.

"It didn't hurt that much," he mumbled then.

He looked up briefly with a small smile and let Murdoc pull him into a hug. The bassist wrapped his arms around 2D's neck and leaned his forehead against his. He gave a small groan.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot," he muttered.

2D didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and sighed. Murdoc pulled back.

"You're soaking wet! Have you been showering with your pajamas on or something?" Murdoc exclaimed.

2D shrugged.

"Come, let's get you changed before you get sick," Murdoc said with a shake of his head, and lead 2D out of the bathroom into the singer's own room.

"Where are Noodle and Russel?" 2D asked quietly as Murdoc pulled his wet shirt off of him.

"Asleep. It's only seven o'clock," Murdoc muttered, and 2D noticed the dark rings under his eyes.

"Let's go back to bed," he suggested, and Murdoc nodded in agreement.

2D pulled the wet, clingy fabric from his legs, tossing the pajama bottoms in the corner. He quickly pulled on some dry underwear, and crawled into bed. Murdoc looked at him, hesitant, until 2D pulled the blankets away, inviting him in.

Murdoc slowly climbed into bed next to him, and 2D curled up into his chest, warming up his chilled body. Murdoc gave a shiver at the coldness, and pulled the blankets tighter around both of them. Murdoc was just thinking about how bad it actually was that 2D was so forgiving, and that he didn't deserve him at all, when 2D suddenly asked a question.

"What were you dreaming last night?"

Murdoc stiffened, not replying.

2D looked up. "Murdoc?"

The bassist swallowed hard.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly.

2D pulled away from him. "Stop lying to me! Why can't you just tell me the truth for once?" he said angrily.

Murdoc groaned. "2D, why can't you just let anything go?" he said, frustrated.

2D made an indignant sound, and sat up. "What are you talking about? I let just about _everything_ go! I just let go that you punched me in the face, didn't I?" he snapped.

Murdoc paused. "Yeah, you did," he then said quietly.

2D sighed. "Muds, I just want you to trust me," he then whispered.

"I do," Murdoc said lamely.

"Then why are you so afraid of letting people see us together?"

Murdoc looked away, still not saying anything. He wanted to, he really did, but the words seemed to dry up in his throat as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Murdoc..." 2D said desperately. "Tell me. Please."

The bassist shook his head. "I can't," he said quietly, staring at his hands.

2D made a frustrated sound and threw the blankets off of him. "Fine, be that way! If you can't even trust me, how is this relationship ever going to work?"

With those words he stood up and got out of bed, shaking from the cold. He quickly grabbed a shirt and trousers, and grabbed a blanket to wrap around him.

"2D, why can't you just understand that sometimes people don't want to talk?" Murdoc snapped.

"This is different! You're making it look like I mean nothing to you. Like our relationship isn't serious enough to make public," 2D ended quietly.

Murdoc slumped down. "Stuart, that's not how it is at all-"

"As long as you don't tell me what it really is, I'll keep on believing that anyway, so don't try to convince me. Maybe it's just better if we forget all this," 2D whispered, turning away.

Murdoc stared at 2D's back. "W-what? Forget all what?" he asked, confused.

"Everything. Us."

Murdoc stared at 2D for a while.

"2D, stop it! You always do this, you have to learn to deal with things without just forgetting about them and shutting everything out completely!" he then snapped.

2D turned around sharply as they both realized this was exactly what Murdoc was doing himself.

"That's awful rich, coming from you," he said quietly, hugging his sides.

Murdoc didn't reply, he just stared at 2D.

"Come and talk to me when you're ready to be honest," the singer then said, and left the room.

Murdoc snarled and threw a pillow at the door. Then he slumped down and hid his face in the mattress, exhausted.

Fine, if 2D wanted to be that way, let him. If he couldn't accept that Murdoc just didn't want to talk about some things right now, it was his own problem. His own problem if he wanted to forget about everything. Again.

Except it wasn't just 2D's problem. It was his problem, too. He wasn't sure how he'd take it if 2D really went through with this attitude of pretending nothing ever happened. Because he wouldn't be able to, not at all. And he was sure 2D wouldn't, either. If worst came to worst they both wouldn't be able to handle it anymore and one of them would leave. Maybe even both of them.

The bassist shook his head. That couldn't happen. Not now that they were all just back together again. It would be unfair to Noodle and Russel, too.

He decided to give both of them some time to cool down and get some rest before he'd attempt to go and talk to him again. He felt troubled sleep drag him down, and it only seemed like a minute later when Noodle threw the door open.

"Get up, we've got a concert in a few days, remember? We need to practice.." she trailed off. "Where's 2D?"

Murdoc moaned and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck, I forgot.. I don't know. I'll go look for him," he muttered, swaying as he got out of bed.

Noodle glared at him. "You two better stop this rubbish, before one of you really gets hurt. Now, if you'd just tell us what's going on we could-"

"Nope. We'll be down soon," Murdoc said, ruffling her hair as he passed her.

She gave a frustrated growl and stomped down the stairs. Murdoc went to the first place he could think of. And sure enough, 2D was sitting on the ground on the balcony, wrapped in the blanket and smoking. He hardly glanced up when Murdoc opened the door.

"It's bleeding cold out here, come inside," Murdoc exclaimed, shivering as the cold air hit him.

2D didn't reply, and Murdoc sighed, leaning against the wall opposite 2D.

He looked at 2D, ready to tell him exactly what was bothering him, why he was so afraid of becoming public, what he had dreamed exactly, how much he cared for him – but as soon as he opened his mouth, his throat went dry and the words wouldn't come out.

He stared at the singer for a few seconds with his mouth open, trying so hard to find his voice. It took so long that 2D glanced up at him.

"Trying to catch flies, Murdoc?" he said bitterly, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Murdoc sighed, bowing his head.

"Noodle says we have to hurry up and get ready, we're going to practice soon for the concert," he then said defeatedly.

"Fine," 2D said coldly, and pushed past Murdoc, locking himself in his room before Murdoc could come after him.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

"So let me get this straight. We're starting with Sound Check, then 5/4, then 19-2000-"

"No," Noodle interrupted Russel. "After 5/4 we're doing O Green World. Then we're-"

"Alright, enough, we know! If you keep repeating it every five fucking minutes we'll dream it!" Murdoc snapped then.

Noodle shot him a glare. "The concert is tomorrow, Murdoc. It's our first concert since we've been away, we can't mess anything up!"

"We won't! We're Gorillaz, for fuck's sake, Noodle!" Murdoc exclaimed.

Noodle rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean we can't make mistakes."

Murdoc frowned at her. "Of course it does!"

"Let's just stop this bullshit and get practicing!" Russel snapped. "D, you alright?" he then asked on a quieter note.

2D was just staring off into the distance, not paying attention to what was happening at all. He blinked when Russel said his name.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Russ," he then smiled, and turned away to grab hold of the microphone.

Murdoc stared at 2D for a long time, then turned his gaze to the ground, becoming quiet.

An uncomfortable silence rang through the studio.

Then Noodle started strumming out the notes for 5/4 and the rest joined, relieved. Afterward they went into the kitchen for a snack. Noodle put some popcorn in the microwave, and Murdoc and Russel grabbed a beer for themselves.

2D just sat down at the table, and lit a cigarette. Noodle glanced at him in distaste, but didn't comment. The three boys sat at the table in silence as Noodle waited for the popcorn to be ready.

"So, are you guys excited for tomorrows concert?" Russel then asked.

2D gave a nod, and Murdoc didn't reply at all. Noodle pursed her lips as she put the popcorn in a big bowl. The whole atmosphere in the kitchen was just awkward and horrible.

Noodle put the bowl of popcorn down on the table and sat down.

"You're awful, do you know that?" Noodle then said quietly.

The band glanced up at her in confusion.

"What?" Russel asked.

"Not you, Russel. Those two people who claim to be our band members, who claim to care for us, who claim to love us even, yet look at how they're acting. They are both so completely miserable, they have been for a while, and they're not telling us a thing. They're making us sit in the dark while countless things are going on between them. Are we even part of the family anymore? Is it just you two that matter? Who knows what's been happening and you're shutting us out of it completely. I didn't realize we are that unimportant to you. I though we were family," Noodle then said harshly.

2D and Murdoc blinked at her, at loss for words. Murdoc opened his mouth first.

"Noods, that's not how it is at all. We just need to sort a few things out," he exclaimed.

"And how long is that going to take, huh? Things have been weird between you two since we came here, and you haven't told us a single thing!" Noodle snapped.

"Noodle, please. We are family," 2D said desperately.

"Maybe you should start showing it more, D, instead of the two of you being completely wrapped up in your own little worlds and dramas. Maybe you should think about us a little more," Russel said quietly.

"Selfish jerks," Noodle spat. "We've put up with this long enough. We've been patient, we've been understanding, but I just can't take it anymore."

2D and Murdoc flinched back.

"I'm sick of it. We're finally all back together again and this is what's happening. We're more distant from each other than we were before we separated. I thought this would be amazing. I've missed you all so much, and everything's ruined. We're falling apart."

The last sentence was said in a whisper, and Noodle covered her face with her hands.

The boys stared at her, shocked. Noodle didn't cry. She just didn't. Crying was not something their Noodle did.

Yet here she was, sitting with hunched shoulders, covering her face and sniffing every now and then. Russel wrapped his arm around her shoulder, glaring daggers at 2D and Murdoc.

2D and Murdoc glanced at each other fearfully. Then they walked over to Noodle, and 2D put his arm around her, while Murdoc put his hand on her shoulder.

"Noods, we're not falling apart. We're family," Murdoc said soothingly.

"We all love each other, even if we're going through some rough times. Please don't cry," 2D said, stroking her arm.

"Yeah, look," Murdoc said, and waited for her to look through her fingers.

He then gave Russel a hug and gave a startled 2D a swift kiss on his nose.

"See? We're one, big, happy family," he then grinned, trying to ignore the redness in his face.

2D rubbed his nose and tried to grin at her.

"Yeah. Come on Noodle, don't be sad. We love you!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.

Noodle laughed through her tears and hugged him back. "I love you too. I'm sorry for acting like such a girl," she smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Well, you should be able to once in a while, huh?" Russel said, giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

"Instead of being such a mother all the time," Murdoc added.

Noodle shrugged apologetically, grinning.

"If it weren't for Noods who knows where we'd be," 2D remarked.

"We wouldn't be Gorillaz without Noodle!" Murdoc said loudly, waving his arms and accidentally knocking the bowl of popcorn on the ground.

"Fuck. I'll clean that up later," he muttered.

Noodle just giggled, and pulled the guys into a tight hug.

"Tomorrow's going to be wicked, it'll be just like old times. And.. I promise that everything will be sorted out at the end of the week."

2D jerked up at Murdoc's words. The bassist avoided 2D's confused eyes, instead looking at Russel's and Noodle's hopeful ones.

"Really? And then you'll tell us what's been going on, right?" Russel said.

Murdoc swallowed. "Yeah."

2D glared at Murdoc. "What are you on about?" he asked angrily.

"2D, not now," Murdoc growled.

They broke away from the hug, and Noodle sighed. "I'm off to bed. Please be quiet when you argue, and get enough rest for tomorrow," she said tiredly.

She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, then left. Russel waited 'till she was in her room, then rounded on the bassist and singer.

"You fucking dicks made my baby girl cry! I hope you're sorry!" he then snapped.

Murdoc and 2D shrunk back.

"We are, we are!" 2D yelled.

"If you two don't get your shit sorted out soon, there are going to be serious consequences!" Russel continued.

Murdoc scoffed. "What the fuck are you going to do, lards?"

Russel growled and picked Murdoc up by his collar. "Whatever I need to do," he said menacingly, shaking Murdoc all over the place.

2D covered up his mouth with his hands to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey, sod off! I already told you that everything would be fine at the end of the week!" Murdoc yelled.

Russel gave him another shake, then put him down. "It better be," he snapped, before turning around and leaving the room.

Murdoc pulled at his collar, coughing for a moment, then collapsed onto the chair.

"Why did you say that?" 2D then hissed.

Murdoc rubbed at his neck. "What?"

"What you just said! About everything being sorted out at the end of the week! Why did you lie?"

Murdoc bent down, and started picking up the popcorn. "Who said I was lying?"

2D was silent for a moment. Then he bent down and helped Murdoc with the spilled popcorn.

"How were you planning on doing that, then?" he asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Murdoc just gave a little smirk. "You'll see," he muttered, picking up the bowl and putting it in the sink. He threw the popcorn in the garbage, and wordlessly left for his room.

Since he hadn't been sleeping in 2D's room for the past few days, and he was sick of falling asleep in random spots in the house, he had cleared some space on the floor in his room. He had brought the mattress, blankets and pillow that he'd been using before and was now sleeping like that in his own room.

It wasn't exactly the nicest place to be sleeping, surrounded by the remnants of his room. Every time he looked at the broken TV, he cringed. At least now it didn't matter how many cigarette butts were lying on the floor since it was dirty anyway.

He missed being wrapped around 2D so much, though. He missed the butterscotch scent, he missed the tousled blue locks tickling his chin. He missed the slender figure pressed against him.

He groaned, and pulled the blankets up higher. Everything would be fine soon. Hopefully. He just had to figure out how, first. He had seemed to confident and mysterious just now, but in reality he just wanted to make 2D feel better. He wanted to make everyone feel better.

The bassist couldn't stand seeing Noodle like that. He had just blurted out the first thing that he could come up with. Murdoc gave a sigh and lit a cigarette, thinking hard. How would he be able to convince 2D that he wanted everyone to know about them?

Because he did. He wanted it so, so bad. Fuck his dad. Fuck his brother. Fuck anyone who didn't like the two being together. 2D didn't deserve to be treated like this. It was time for Murdoc to man up and face his fears.

Murdoc jolted up suddenly, cigarette flying out of his hand. Slowly his face spread into a huge smirk. He knew exactly what he would do.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Get up, it's the big day!" Noodle screeched as she opened Murdoc's door.

"Fuck off," Murdoc groaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

Noodle glared at him and snatched his pillow from under his head, causing it to smack down onto the mattress.

"Ow! Alright, alright!" Murdoc yelled, jumping up.

Noodle flashed him a bright smile, then went to wake 2D.

Grumbling, he went down the stairs to the kitchen where Russel was already seated, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

He plopped down on the chair, staring grumpily at Russel's coffee.

"Why the fuck do we have to get up so early, the concert's not 'till this evening!" he growled then.

Russel put his newspaper on the table and took a sip of coffee. "We need to practice all day, and it takes two hours to get to the place. We want to play perfectly, don't we?"

Murdoc growled again. "We always do," he muttered, before getting himself some coffee, too.

Russel ignored this as 2D came stumbling in. "Morning," he mumbled, sitting down next to Russel.

"Morning, D," Russel said.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

Russel glanced at his watch. "Ten."

Murdoc jumped up. "What? That's fucking ridiculous, I'm going back to bed!"

He was about to walk through the door when Noodle blocked his way.

"No, you're not. You're going to have breakfast and get dressed and then we'll practice for the rest of the day," Noodle said sternly.

Murdoc slumped down. "But Noodle.."

"No buts. We've hardly been practicing the last few days, and if we screw this up we'll be disappointing so many fans," Noodle reasoned.

Murdoc sighed, and sat back down at the table.

"Anyone want waffles?" Noodle asked pleasantly as 2D and Murdoc settled down on their seats.

"Yes, please," 2D said, rubbing his eyes and giving a little yawn.

Murdoc almost choked on his coffee at the sight. He glared at the table angrily. How the fuck did someone who was older than thirty manage to look so adorable?

He felt Noodle's and Russel's eyes on him. He ignored them steadily.

"Pass me a waffle, love," he said to Noodle for distraction.

"So what are we going to do after the concert?" 2D asked, oblivious to everything as usual.

"We're going to the after party, of course. We have to catch up with so many people," Noodle sighed.

2D perked up. "We haven't been to a party in ages!" he said brightly.

Murdoc didn't say a word. He was wondering how the party would be with what he had planned.

"It's gonna be a night of alcohol, chicks and music," Russel grinned, leaning back on his chair.

This made Murdoc snort. "What chicks are you planning on getting, Russ? We're not going to a farm."

Even Russel cracked a smile at this one. "Whatever, Muds. We'll see tonight who'll get the most ladies."

Murdoc shrugged, and he glanced up to see 2D staring at him. They held each others eyes for a few moments.

"I need to talk to you," Murdoc then said firmly, momentarily forgetting they were not the only ones in the room.

2D blinked. "What, now?"

Murdoc glanced at the two other nosy band members.

"After breakfast," he said quietly, taking another gulp of coffee.

2D looked back at his plate of waffles with a small frown. Murdoc finished off his own plate, then went up the stairs without a word. 2D glanced at Murdoc walking out, and slowly took another bite.

He was afraid of what was waiting for him up the stairs. Was Murdoc going to tell him he was sick of him and agreed with him about forgetting everything? He knew he had been the one who suggested it, but he would never be able to do it. Suddenly he wasn't hungry at all, and he just sat there, prodding his food.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

"I'll clear up your plate, D," Russel said quietly.

2D stared at Russel for a moment before nodding and getting up from the table. Noodle squeezed his hand and 2D smiled at her briefly before going up the stairs.

"I'm here," Murdoc called from the balcony.

2D hesitated, then went to join Murdoc on the balcony. Murdoc was leaning over the railing, smoking a cigarette. 2D hung back against the wall.

"Stu.." Murdoc began quietly.

He turned around, facing 2D. He opened his mouth, then closed it again and rubbed his chin. 2D stared at his hands, his face turning red as he grew more and more nervous.

"My dad killed my cousin for being gay," Murdoc then blurted out.

2D's jaw dropped. He had been expecting everything but this. He stared at Murdoc for a while, and Murdoc turned around, hiding his face.

"I watched my father beat my cousin to death. For kissing another boy. I was twelve at the time. I was stuck there, I couldn't get away without being seen. I was twelve and I saw my cousin being beaten to death. I was terrified."

Murdoc paused, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Afterward, they found out that I knew my dad had murdered him. My brother came and told me that if I ever turned gay he would kill me. He said that often, when he thought I was looking at a boy for too long or something. Whenever he saw me doing something he thought was gay he would give me hell for it. I couldn't move for days after he had given me those beatings. And then my dad would come and add up to it because my brother would have been blabbing."

2D stared at the bassist's back, horrified. He knew how Murdoc's father had been, but he hadn't known about this.

"That's why I was so reluctant about telling people. I.. I was afraid," Murdoc admitted quietly.

2D walked toward Murdoc and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head on the bassist's shoulder.

"Muds, I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling horribly guilty.

Murdoc leaned in to the touch, sighing. "Don't be. You didn't know. I was the one being a dick."

"But you had a good reason for it. God, Murdoc, I feel awful. I'm so sorry," 2D whispered, pressing a kiss against Murdoc's jaw.

"We don't have to tell anyone yet. We'll do it whenever you're ready, no pressure."

Murdoc turned around and gave 2D a smile, wrapping his arms around the singer's neck.

"Thank you," he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on 2D's nose.

2D ran his hand along Murdoc's cheek before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

The kiss became more passionate, and 2D curled his fingers in Murdoc's hair as the latter's tongue invaded his mouth. Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2D's waist and pulled him closer roughly, making 2D's heart beat wildly in excitement. He felt slow hands slip inside his shirt, trailing along his back and ribs.

2D shivered and bit Murdoc's tongue, and Murdoc let out a growl into 2D's mouth. Then he broke away, leaning his forehead against 2D's panting.

"I've missed you," he breathed hoarsely, as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

2D gave him another short kiss on his lips. "I've missed you too," he whispered.

They stood like that for a while, until they finally decided that it was time to get ready.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Thank you!" 2D yelled happily into the mic as they finished off their last song.

The crowd was going wild, cheering and clapping and jumping. After a few more thank you's and grins and cheers, the band turned around to leave.

Except Murdoc.

He walked over to 2D, and snatched the microphone from his hands. The singer gave him a confused look.

"Thank you all very much, ladies and gentlemen! Ah, it's great being here tonight, innit?" Murdoc said conversationally. "Have you missed us?"

The crowd roared enthusiastically as the rest of the band threw each other confused glances.

"Good, good! Anyway, I'd like to make a little announcement," Murdoc continued. "And, frankly, I'd better warn you, it's rather.. er.. unusual."

The blood drained from 2D's face as the realization began to dawn on him. Murdoc turned around, beckoning him forward.

"D, come here," he said with a smile.

2D stood rooted to the spot, so Russel gave him a push and Murdoc put his arm around the singer.

"2D and I.. we're together," Murdoc then said into the microphone.

The whole place went silent. Murdoc kept his arm firmly around 2D's shoulders, holding the shaking 2D up.

They waited a few more moments in silence, and Noodle and Russel were just about to pull the two away when the crowd exploded.

Cheers, shouts, laughter, roars, everything.

People were going wild, jumping up and down, screaming. The band grinned in surprise.

Suddenly some people started chanting, and then more joined, and soon the whole crowd was screaming 'KISS HIM, KISS HIM'.

Murdoc turned to a very red 2D with a smirk, and pulled him into a swift kiss. The crowd erupted with cheers. 2D shook his hair in front of his eyes, grinning from ear to ear and blushing furiously.

There were some negative reactions, of course. A handful of people stared at the two in shock, then left with disgusted faces. But to be honest, the couple couldn't care less. They were experiencing pure ecstasy right now, and they felt like there were on top of the world.

2D broke away from Murdoc only to pull Noodle and Russel forward. The two laughed, pulling Murdoc and 2D into a tight embrace as the crowd kept on cheering.

2D grabbed the mic from Murdoc's hand.

"We love you!" he shouted into the mic, and with that they left the stage.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Finally, sweet Satan!" Murdoc bellowed as the stumbled into the house.

They all slumped down on the couch, not talking for a while. They had been partying all night, and had been asked countless of questions about the relationship between Murdoc and 2D. The band hadn't had a single chance to talk to each other yet.

"So.." Murdoc then began.

The rest looked up at him. He smirked.

"Bet that came as a surprise, eh?" he said rather smugly as he wrapped his arm around 2D.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other.

"Yeah.. huge surprise," Russel said, averting his eyes.

"Yup.. biggest surprise of our lives," Noodle added, trying not to grin.

Murdoc stared at both of them for a long time.

"You two have known about this all along, haven't you."

"Yeah," Russel nodded.

"The whole time," Noodle confirmed.

2D blinked at them. "How?"

Noodle rolled her eyes. "It isn't that hard to see, you know. We're not stupid."

"So you knew all along and you still threw a fit about us not telling you?" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Well, yes! It was kind of hurtful that so many things were going on between you and you weren't telling us anything!" Noodle said.

"Sorry, guys. It was just so weird and we weren't ready to tell anyone yet," 2D mumbled.

"I wasn't ready," Murdoc corrected.

"And when you were ready you decided you might as well make it big, huh," Russel chuckled.

Murdoc smirked and nodded. "Of course. My name isn't Murdoc Niccals for nothing!"

"So.. you guys are okay with it?" 2D asked anxiously.

Russel raised his eyebrow and Noodle stared at him indignantly.

"Of course we're okay with it! We're more than okay with it! We're so happy for you," Noodle said.

"Thanks, love," Murdoc said, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah. Just.. don't get all.. affectionate when I'm in the same room, okay?" Russel said, scratching his head.

Murdoc laughed mockingly. "What, you mean like this?"

He grabbed 2D by his collar and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. Russel abruptly stood up and Noodle turned away, face turning red.

"Murdoc! Behave!" she snapped.

2D pushed Murdoc away, face as red as a tomato. "Murdoc, stop being mean," he exclaimed.

Murdoc laughed and stood up as well. "Well, it's been exceptionally fun, but if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Joining me, D?"

2D stood up, nodding.

"Don't stay up all night, we've got interviews tomorrow. Especially you two, the press is going wild," Noodle warned.

"We've only just told them!" 2D exclaimed.

"Yes, but you know how fast news like that spreads. You've got a long few weeks ahead of you, guys," Russel said.

They both groaned.

"Fucking brilliant. Ugh, right, we're off," Murdoc sighed, and they went up the stairs.

They got into their pajamas and snuggled into 2D's bed, switching off the lights. 2D curled into Murdoc, leaning his head on the bassist's chest.

They were quiet for some time.

"Muds.." 2D then whispered.

"What is it, love?" Murdoc whispered back.

2D hesitated.

"Aren't you afraid that.. your father or your brother will see the concert on television and then track you or something?"

It was silent for so long that 2D thought Murdoc had fallen asleep. Until he heard a quiet "Yes."

2D switched on the light and looked up at Murdoc. The latter was staring at the ceiling, biting on the inside of his cheek.

The singer rested his chin in the crook of Murdoc's neck, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he breathed.

Murdoc took a deep breath, and pulled the singer closer, their legs becoming tangled into each other. They fell asleep like that, with Murdoc holding onto 2D tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.

**A month later**

"Can I take this damn thing off yet?" Murdoc asked, annoyed as he tugged at the blindfold.

"No! Hush!" Noodle ordered as she pulled Murdoc forward.

Murdoc gave a huge sigh and let himself be lead to wherever the hell they were going.

"Alright, now you can take it off," Noodle said.

Murdoc moodily tugged the blindfold off, then gasped. He was looking into what used to be his room.

It had been completely redecorated and cleaned.

"A radio station," he breathed, looking around.

2D stood in the middle of the room, looking very proud of himself. Russel was standing next to the door, grinning at Murdoc.

"It was all 2D's idea. He sorted everything out," Russel said.

"Russel and Noodle helped a lot!" 2D said. "So.. what do you think?"

Murdoc slowly walked into the room, looking around. He took in the huge expensive looking microphone, the record player, all the machines with their numerous buttons and lights. There was a mini fridge, and he pulled it open to find it was stacked with alcoholic beverages.

The bassist turned to a very nervous looking 2D.

"It's perfect, you dullard," he said with a grin, and pulled 2D into a kiss.

2D giggled and pulled away. "Really?"

"Yes. I fucking love it. I fucking love you. Thank you," Murdoc said, before giving 2D a little kiss on his nose.

"And thank you," he said, turning to Noodle and Russel. They grinned at him.

"Our pleasure. Glad you like it," Noodle smiled.

Murdoc sat down on the chair and spun around with relish.

"We'll just leave you to your new radio station, then," Russel said, and the three band members were about to leave the room.

"Wait, 2D, stay here," Murdoc said.

2D came over and sat on the bassist's lap. He waited until the other two were gone, then wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, putting his lips next to his ear.

"I've got more good news," 2D whispered.

Murdoc waited curiously.

"Your father and brother are currently in prison in Jamaica. Murder. They're not getting out."

Murdoc's heart lifted, but only a little. Knowing his dad and brother, they'd find a way out somehow.

"But.." 2D continued. "Just in case, they're not allowed to come near you within a hundred meters. If they do, they'll immediately get shot. What being famous can do you for you," he ended with a chuckle.

Murdoc froze at this news, and stared at 2D. He was speechless. 2D just beamed at him, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Told you you wouldn't get hurt," he breathed against his lips, running a hand along his cheek.

Murdoc just shook his head, not being able to utter a word, and roughly smashed his lips against the singer's. Finally he pulled away, leaning his forehead against 2D's.

"I love you so much," he growled, stroking his face.

2D blushed and smiled at him. "I love you too, Muds."

**The end. Thank you for spending your time reading this fic, please leave reviews and make my day! I'd like to dedicate this fic to my lovely bro, I love you! :3**


End file.
